Luces, camara ¡amor!
by cielphantomville
Summary: Puedes tenerlo todo en la vida, pero… de que sirve si lo único que deseas en verdad, es de lo único que careces... frase Mia. Yaoi. Es un AU A Jack un cotizado modelo de pasarela le llega la propuesta para hacer una película.
1. Chapter 1

Proyecto a largo plazo, de verdad, creo que debo contratar a alguien para que me diga cuando parar o para que me obligue a terminar primero lo que tengo pendiente.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

 **Luces, cámara… ¡amor!**

 **Resumen.**

Puedes tenerlo todo en la vida, pero… de que sirve si lo único que deseas en verdad, es de lo único que careces... frase Mia. Yaoi. Es un **AU** AJack un cotizado modelo de pasarela le llega la propuesta para hacer una película.

 **Prologo**

Jack elevo su elegante ceja plateada mientras escrutaba con detenimiento el sobre entre sus manos. La propuesta no era singularmente atractiva, como esa, muchas más a lo largo del año se apilaban, en espera de una respuesta positiva de su parte.

Jack Overland Frost era sin duda el ídolo juvenil del momento, marcas de ropa, zapatos, desodorantes… etc. peleaban por ser los afortunados de llevar en su producto el rostro del joven, pero casi ninguno cumplía con su muy estricto y exentico gusto.

―Y… me estás diciendo que es una buena oportunidad porque… ―dijo Jack mirándolo con detenimiento.

Michael, el representante de Jack dio un suspiro, ya le había explicado al albino, en más de una ocasión las razones por las cuales aceptar la propuesta para el proyecto de esa película, seria en extremo benéfica para su carrera.

―El personaje principal llevara tu nombre. Jack Frost. No suena…

―Sí, si… suena maravilloso. ¿Ya viste al reparto?

―Pues aun no, pero…

―Primero quiero que veas el presupuesto, no pienso participar en una película de baja calidad. Y luego, si es que pasa la primera prueba puedes venir a verme y juntos podremos hacer una pequeña visita al set para ver al elenco.

Michael elevo un dedo, como para pedir permiso de hablar. Jack lo fulmino con la mirada y el pobre hombre tuvo que salir de ahí.

Ya estando afuera el representante dio un suspiro, a veces no sabía quien manejaba a quien. Se supone que Jack debería acatar sus consejos y presentarse en donde él dijera, pero no, para Jack Overland Frost las cosas no eran así. Jack siempre decidía que trabajos tomar, en qué lugar presentarse y todo arbitrariamente a las perspectivas tanto del público como a las de la prensa.

Eso sí, no podía quejarse porque hasta ahora la fortuna le había sonreído al chico en más de una forma, de hecho, Jack estaba entre los hombres más apuestos según varias revistas de moda.

Michael dio otro suspiro y miro el libreto que en un intento desesperado porque aceptara, el director le había mandado a Jack.

Rise of the Guardians. La historia era por demás apasionante y Michael no dudo en darle el visto bueno debido a que la trama se centraba en Jack Frost un espíritu bastante travieso y sarcástico que a través de su mal comportamiento buscaba disfrazar la soledad que lo embargaba.

Y la verdad sea dicha, a Michael le recordaba demasiado a verdadero Jack, quizás porque sus padres siempre estaban demasiado ocupados o porque el chico se abrió camino en el mundo del espectáculo casi a dentelladas pues al principio no contaba con nadie que lo apoyara.

Ahora las cosas eran diferentes en cuanto a trabajo, pero emocionalmente Jack seguía solo.

Michael apretó las manos en puño, si quería que Jack le diera una oportunidad a esa película debía poner de su parte, por eso a pesar de ser casi las seis de la tarde telefoneo al Director.

―Buenas tardes, habla Michael Gregorian, representante de Jack Overland. Me comunico en contestación a su propuesta de trabajo.

―¡Oh! Claro, claro, y el joven Jack considerara el papel.

Michael torció la boca, deseaba poder contestar afirmativamente, pero…

―Primero debo corroborar unas cuantas cosas con usted, y… de estar dentro de los parámetros solicitados por Jack, mañana mismo estaríamos visitando el set para conocer el elenco ya seleccionado, porque me imagino que tienen personajes por cubrir.

―Sí, si aún quedan algunas vacantes, pero creemos que el reparto estará completo a más tardar este fin de semana.

―Me da gusto escuchar eso entonces, comencemos con las preguntas.

&&&{…}&&&

Jack se colocó la chaqueta, el gorro y las gafas oscuras antes de salir a la calle. Sabia de sobra que de querer una limusina lo llevaria hasta su casa, pero… ¿Cuál era la prisa? Eran las seis de la tarde y el solo aun brillaba, podía pasar al cine, o simplemente a curiosear en el centro comercial, entrar a algún bar... que más daba lo que hiciera, después de todo no había nadie en su casa que lo estuviera esperando y cuanto menos estuviera al pendiente si llegaba oliendo a alcohol.

Ya estando en medio de la plaza se acomodó en una de las bancas, esperando la primera invitación, nunca faltaba, podía ser tanto de una linda señorita, hasta de un tipo, mientras tuviera buen cuerpo no encontraba ningún reparo en aceptar pasar unas cuantas horas en su compañía.

Eso sí, su improvisada cita siempre terminaba a las diez. Nunca antes, nunca después y por supuesto que se cuidaba de no dejar al descubierto su identidad ni permitirles, en especial a los tios, que tocaran más de la cuenta.

Él solo buscaba distraerse un rato, no ser la puta de cualquiera.

―¡Ey! ¿Esperas a alguien? ―pregunto una chica un poco mayor que él, quizás de unos veintitrés.

―Pues no realmente, pero si me invitas un café con gusto diré que a ti muñeca.

Ella sonrió avergonzada de que el muchacho le hubiera respondido de aquella forma tan airada, pero apresurándose a aceptar la propuesta, no todos los días tenía la suerte de conocer a un chico tan lindo.

Continuara…


	2. El Elenco

Mil gracias, primero que a nadie a Kikyoyami8, como siempre My lady es un placer muy grande saber que le ha gustado la idea que nació en mi perversa cabeza.

Y a AdelY-sensei alias Sasu Love For Ever… espero estar en lo correcto en deducir que son la misma persona. De ser así entonces no, no me ha despistado, de lo contrario, no se preocupe, porque soy muy fácil de confundir. Nunca encuentro en donde dejo mis lentes… a espere los traigo puestos.

Bien, dejando eso de lado, es para mí un enorme orgullo y una gran felicidad que me considere un buen escritor. Y por eso y como agradecimiento a su tiempo y la bondad de sus palabras aquí le dejo el segundo capítulo el cual espero siga siendo de su agrado.

.

.

.

 **Luces, cámara… ¿AMOR!**

 **Capítulo 1. El Elenco.**

Jack dio un resoplido molesto y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho. Michael había ido a recogerlo a su casa a eso de las nueve de la mañana mientras parloteaba con entusiasmo sobre quien sabe que tantas cosas que Jack no comprendía en lo más mínimo.

―…y el Director acepto que estuviéramos presentes.

En este punto, Jack arto de escucharlo hablar y no comprender nada, se atrevió a interrumpirlo.

―Michael, por lo regular simplemente te dejaría seguir con tu monologo, pero ya que parece estamos yendo a no que lugar, para hacer que no sé qué cosa, pues me veo en la necesidad de preguntarte. ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

―De la película.

Jack conto hasta tres para calmarse. ―Hasta donde yo recuerdo no he aceptado nada referente a ninguna película así que…. ¿Podrías ser más explícito?

―Ayer por la tarde te mencione sobre una película. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Jack asintió.

―Me dijiste que si tenía un buen presupuesto estarías dispuesto a tomarla en consideración. Que verías el reparto y sobre eso decidirías.

Jack rodo los ojos, ahora si recordaba. Aunque…

―¿e hiciste la cita para hoy sin consultármelo?

Michael en contestación le tendió una hoja con el total del presupuesto destinado a cada rubro de la película, y Jack quedo más que sorprendido, de hecho, viendo su biografía, no era un simple proyecto, porque Rise of the Guardians seria producida por Dreamworks Animation, y estaba pensada para ser distribuida por Paramount Pictures. El filme estaba a cargo de Peter Rammsey, mientras que William Joyce y Guillermo del Toro serian productores ejecutivos. Es decir, unas eminencias en cuanto al mundo del cine.

El argumento estaba basado en la serie de libros The Guardians of Childhood del mismo Joyce y el corto The Man in the Moon de Joyce y Reel FX. Por lo que se preveía que se convertiría en todo un fenómeno.

Michael sonrió al darse cuenta que Jack de verdad estaba considerando el trabajo y esperaba aceptara el papel.

―Bien, ya llegamos ―anuncio Michael bajando del auto y abriendo la puerta de atrás para que Jack descendiera.

―¿Michel Gregorian? ―pregunto una mujer a un costado de la entrada.

―El mismo señorita ―respondió el representante intuyendo que ella sería su escolta y guía dentro del set de filmación.

Tras la confirmación ella poso su vista en el joven albino que apenas descender le regalo una miraba de franco desdeño. Con un poco de desilusión, pues era una de las fans del chico, los condujo hacia dentro del set.

Jack no lo diría y se abstendría de demostrarlo, pero estaba por demás asombrado. Los diferentes escenarios que se utilizarían para la filmación ya estaban siendo montados, y la verdad le quitarían el aliento a cualquiera porque eran impresionantes.

―Michael―llamo en voz baja Jack señalando uno de los set. ―Es el taller de Santa.

Michael estaba por demás complacido, Jack estaba actuando como un niño en navidad y esa era la faceta por la cual él valoraba al chico, Jack podía aparentar ser un hombre, tener una actitud prepotente, pero por dentro, Jack Overland seguía siendo el mismo jovencito que llego a su tutela hace cinco años, solo que… el mismo medio del espectáculo se había encargado de sepultar toda esa jovialidad bajo un mascara de petulancia.

―Jack Overland Frost ―menciono Peter Ramsey acercándose a sus invitados. ―De verdad agradezco que consideres mi propuesta.

Jack asintió tomando la mano que le ofrecía el Director. La verdad no esperaba encontrarse con un hombre de piel oscura y mirada amable como el que tenía delante y que le sonreía sinceramente.

―¡Eh! Sí, de hecho, fue toda una sorpresa saber que era un proyecto suyo.

―¡Oh! Es un alago que conozcas mi trabajo, y ¿puedo tomar eso como un punto a mi favor para que aceptes el papel?

Jack sonrió un tanto apenado, de verdad podía ver las ganas en los ojos del hombre por que aceptara.

―Como pueden ver cada set está siendo armado con la mayor dedicación, he contratado a los mejores técnicos para dar, por medio digital, los retoques necesarios y sobre todo, y creo que eso era lo que te interesa saber Jack, el elenco fue conformado a base de rigurosos castings, de hecho y para tu completa satisfacción tus coprotagonistas están en este mismo momento en el foro.

Jack abrió grande los ojos, nunca pensó que conocería ese mismo día los actores y cuanto menos que lo encararían con ellos.

―Las caracterizaciones son algo complicadas, ―hablaba el director completamente ajeno al ligero temblor que asalto el cuerpo de Jack― por eso en cuento asignamos los papeles los maquillistas y de vestuario se pusieron a trabajar. Por aquí por favor…

Peter Ramsey continuaba su plática, contándoles anécdotas de los castings, de la forma en que nació en él la idea de realizar la película y más, conversación a la que Jack ya no prestaba atención porque toda su atención estaba embebida en contemplar el magnífico palacio del Hada de los dientes, en la madriguera del Conejo de Pascua que en esos momentos se atravesaron en su camino… y entonces… su mirada recayó en el escenario menos glamoroso.

Sin que nadie lo notara se separó del grupito para acercarse a mirar más de cerca. La habitación era completamente ordinaria, carente de la pomposa fantasía de los demás sets, pero… había algo mágico que le hacía sentir que en ese pequeño cuarto se llevaría a cabo un momento crucial.

Con elegancia se colocó junto a la pequeña cama, sintiendo en todo su ser que él debía interpretar el papel del espíritu invernal, debía, aunque solo fuera mera actuación, convertirse en el guardián de la alegría.

Jack sonrió al haber tomado una decisión y listo para hacérsela saber a Michael y a Ramsey, bajo del set retomando su camino hasta que un alboroto a su espalda lo hizo girar la cabeza.

―Bien niños, tranquilos, tranquilos. ―pedía una mujer joven mientras acallaba el jaleo que los infantes de entre ocho a diez años de edad se montaban debido a su nerviosismo. ―El proceso de selección será sencillo, espero que todos traigan aprendido los diálogos para el papel que quieren interpretar.

Una algarabía general se escuchó justo antes de que un hombre de camisa a cuadros azules y gafas de montura ancha entra al foro seguido de otro, un poco más regordete y sonrisa contagiosa.

William Joyce y Guillermo del Toro miraban a los niños con ternura.

―¿Con que estos son los pequeños talentos que desean brillar? ―pregunto William y los niños asintieron.

―Lo primero que deben hacer para ganarse un papel en la película es demostrar que realmente creen en la magia. ―argumento Guillermo tirando sobre las cabecitas polvo brillante.

Los niños exclamaron felices regresando a su bullicio anterior, los directores ejecutivos asistieron y se marcharon discutiendo entre ellos algunos detalles.

Jack no podía estar más complacido con el tipo de personas que eran los encargados, sin duda sería un trabajo ameno.

―Bien niños síganme ―pidió la mujer conduciéndolos hacia otra estancia.

Jack elevo los hombros, alguno de ellos sería elegido para trabajar con él.

―Jack―llamo Michael y el albino acudió a paso presuroso sin notar que un par de ojos color avellana lo miraban encandilados y prendados completamente de su figura.

Apenas entrar Jack casi quedo con la boca abierta, delante de él tenía lo que de niño siempre imagino, una hermosa hada y aun imponente conejo de pascual.

―¡Wouuuu!

―Y eso que aún no los has visto en sus respectivos set ―se vanaglorio Peter debido al asombro pintado en los ojos azules de Jack.

―Entonces es cierto… vas a trabajar con nosotros ―se emocionó la chica disfrazada de colibrí mientras tomaba de las manos al chico, ―será un placer actuar a tu lado.

Jack de reojo observo al conejo, el hombre bajo el maquillaje le sonreía un tanto solaz.

―Donde firmo―dijo Jack divertido.

Michael y Peter se quedaron sin habla.

―¡Es enserio! ―exclamo Peter completamente entusiasmado de tener por fin completo su elenco. Bueno casi… aún faltaba elegir al niño que interpretaría a la Última Luz.

―Sí, es enserio, en donde firmo. ―repitió Jack y Peter Ramsey lo tomo del brazo para conducirlo directamente a su despacho.

&&&{…}&&&

―Oscuridad… ese es mi primer recuerdo. Estaba oscuro, hacia frio y tenía miedo. Pero luego, luego vi la luna… era tan grande y era tan brillante y parecía ahuyentar la oscuridad… y cuando lo hizo ya no volví a sentir miedo.

El sonido del hielo al quebrarse y su cuerpo siendo elevado por los aires hasta quedar frente al gran satélite plateado le hizo sentir un momento místico. Como si de solo estirar la mano pudiera tomarla.

―¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar y que es lo que tenía que hacer? Eso jamás lo he sabido y parte de mi se pregunta si algún día lo sabré.

La capa sobre sus hombros y sus pies descalzos sobre el hielo le provocaron una agradable sensación. Había tanta curiosidad en él debido a sus habilidades recién descubiertas y mucha pericia en su ser que se aventuró al cielo oscuro solo para darse cuenta de que en realidad la alegría de poder volar era nada en comparación al sentimiento de pérdida y soledad al enterarse que nadie podía verlo.

―Me llamo Jack Frost, ¿Qué cómo lo sé? La luna me lo dijo, pero fue lo único que me dijo y eso fue hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo atrás…

Jack apretó el cayado en sus manos mientras a paso decadente se adentraba en el bosque oscuro y nevado.

―Corte, se queda―grito Peter Ramsey al tiempo en que las luces amarillas y blancas iluminaban todo el set de grabación.

Jack dio un suspiro cansado, había requerido de todas sus dotes de gimnasta para lograr los efectos del vuelo improvisado que describía el guion, pero por la enorme sonrisa de Peter la escena había salido según sus expectativas.

―Eso estuvo magnifico―grito contento el director apretando en un tremendo abrazo de oso al albino.

―Amm… gracias. ―respondió Jack alejando su rostro.

La verdad tanta cercanía le incomodaba, por suerte nunca duraban mucho las muestras de afecto. Como ahora que el Director lo soltaba porque había caído en cuenta que las luces para la siguiente toma estaban fuera de ángulo y debía dar indicaciones.

Una botella de agua mineral fue puesta frente a sus ojos y Jack agradeció con una sonrisa a Michael, tenían asistentes, pero la verdad prefería mil veces que fuera su representante quien tendiera ese tipo de necesidades porque confiaba plenamente en él.

―A sido una toma excelente ― afirmo Michael. ―Incluso por un segundo termine completamente sumergido en la escena.

―Vaya… pues gracias. La verdad los diálogos son fáciles, pero… hay un no sé qué en ellos, te hipnotizan

―Sera que tu voz también ayuda.

Jack rio suavecito. ―Quizás ―concedió. ―Por cierto, ya eligieron a los niños.

Michael asintió con la cabeza mientras le entregaba una toalla blanca para que se limpiara el sudor.

―Sí, elenco por fin está completo.

―Y bien ¿Cómo se llama?

―¿Por qué tanto interés? Mañana podrás conocerlos, hoy solo queda a hacer otra toma en el taller de Norte y será todo.

―¡Oh! vamos, si lo sabes, nada te cuesta decírmelo ―insistió Jack.

Michael sonrió ante la obstinación de Jack, hacía años que no lo veía tan entusiasmado con algo y esperaba que esa ilusión le durara lo más posible.

―Ve a cambiarte, te llevare a tu casa para que descanses.

Jack dio un bufido de resignación, cuando Michael quería ocultarle algo nadie podía sonsacarle información. Era mejor resignarse y esperara hasta mañana.

Con lentitud se dirigió a su camerino y durante el trayecto termino nuevamente frente al set que había llamado su atención. La habitación a oscuras se veía tan solitaria. Como si estuviera esperando a que su pequeño dueño tomara posesión.

Jack escucho pasos acercándose y sin saber porque se escondió detrás de una mampara. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ni que fuera un ladrón o estuviera haciendo algo indebido, se auto regaño listo para salir de su escondite y retomar su camino.

―Espero que terminemos rápido―deseo Bunny jugando con uno de sus bumerangs.

―Sí, estoy muy emocionada. ―exclamo Tooth acariciando con sus delicados dedos las plumas de su traje.

―Pero no se hagan ilusiones de que salga a la primera, porque aceptémoslo, aunque la mayor parte será corregida a computadora, muchas de las escenas tienen que ser grabadas de manera convencional. Sino, miren a Jack. ―se unió a la conversación un hombre pequeño de traje dorado.

Jack al escuchar su nombre puso mayor atención.

―Cierto, Jack estuvo magnifico. Me pregunto ¿dónde aprendió a hacer esas piruetas? ―cuestiono embelesada la chica. ―Me sorprende su agilidad…

Jack dejo salir un sonido de suficiencia, contento de su desempeño y prometiéndose esforzarse para continuar de la misma manera al tiempo en que los perdía de vista.

Durante la filmación no se cansaría de verlos, El conejo de pascua sí que era original y Hada de los dientes se veía hermosa y eso que su color favorito no era el verde, y el hombrecito dorado… bueno seguramente él era SadMan.

― La escena será corta y procurare que salga a la primera. ―escucho decir Jack a unos metros de donde se encontraba.

Con cuidado asomo la cabeza para toparse con un hombre imponente de cabellos y barba blanca, y por deducción a las ropas que portaba, supo que debía ser quien interpretaría a Norte, San Nicolás, Santa Claus.

Jack sonrió tímidamente, de verdad el Director Peter había hecho una excelente elección con los actores. Pues era tan sorprendente el aura y la voz que desprendía el actor que tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de correr a pedirle lo que quería para navidad.

―Está bien, no debes preocuparte abuelo, voy a portarme bien.

Jack sintió un nudo en su garganta al escuchar una segunda vocecita, su tono era alegre, pícaro, pero con una palpable inocencia en ella. Curioso se asomó un poco más y entonces lo vio, un pequeño de apenas unos ocho años que con sus diminutas manitas sostenía la descomunal del mayor y…. lo había llamado abuelo.

Ese niño era el nieto de su compañero de trabajo.

Norte dio un suspiro, con cariño peino los sedosos cabellos castaños hacia atrás.

―Muy bien, confió en ti Jamie ―aseguro sonriéndole al niño y apresurándose a llegar al set pues ya se escuchaba por el megáfono la llamada a escena.

Apenas quedarse solo Jamie sonrió, dio varios brincos entusiastas en su lugar antes de encaramarse al set de la habitación destinada a la Última Luz.

Jamie paseo sus deditos por la mesa y luego por la orilla de la cama para al final dejarse caer en el lecho con un suspiro de satisfacción.

―Jack…. Jack… ―se escuchó a Michael gritar su nombre desde el pasillo, seguramente por su tardanza.

Jack resoplo molesto y desenado mirar por última vez al niño, pero en la cama ya no había nadie. Michael lo había espantado. Lo bueno era que quedaba la posibilidad de que Jamie fuera parte del elenco.

Continuara…

Mil gracias por leer y un más por sus comentarios.

Por cierto, a **AdelY-sensei**. El fin de Tu y yo dice Tuyo… estuvo a punto de morir, de hecho, pensaba retirarlo hoy, peor debido a su comentario lo dejare, tardare para darle continuación, pero vera un final y todo gracias a voz.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	3. Debe haber alguien mejor

Los capítulos se están yendo muy rápido y creo que en rea liad se está escribiendo debido a dos lindas señoritas.

 **Kikyoyami8 y AdelY-sensei**

Espero poder subir todo el fic en una semana. Sera algo así como un reto personal, un reto que me sugirió cierto joven impetuoso y al cual no puedo negarle nada.

Y sé que es tarde para dedicarle el fic a alguien, pero si llegan por aquí quiero que sepan;

 **Pequebalam** … my lady, sigue siendo una luz en mi vida, gracias por tantos caprichos cumplidos, gracias por darme fics que me hacen sonreír como idiota.

 **C. B. Gillermo** , my lord, no importa cuánto tarde en volver, los buenos amigos y escritores se quedan tatuados en el corazón. Que cada que escribo pienso en vos.

 **Hana-kitzu** : Extraño su presencia. Sé que está ocupada, pero… en cada capítulo espero ver su nombre en los comentarios.

Y alguien más:

 **Eeste:**

La verdad me tienes intrigado. He visto tus comentarios en varios de mis fics. Pero no se… que decir, o como llamarte, creo, por la forma en que escribes que eres chica… asi que si equivoco corrígeme.

En todo caso, mil gracias por comentar, por dedicarme tu tiempo a pesar de no tener cuenta. Yo lo aprecio más, porque sé que no es fácil, lo digo por los códigos que te piden que introduzcas y si está mal te borran el comentario y tienes que volver a escribirlo. Por eso…

Darle las gracias sé que no es suficiente. Quedo de usted.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

 **Capítulo 2 Debe haber alguien mejor.**

Jack entro cual bala al foro y más rápido que deprisa se cambió de ropa y tomo su lugar en el sillón de los maquillistas. Estaba ansioso por ver al chiquillo del día anterior. La verdad era que le recordaba a si mismo cuando empezó, él también tenía, según Michael, esa inocencia, la cual había ido perdiendo tras cada trabajo, pues sus compañeros siempre fueron egoístas y mal intencionados y algunos hasta pedófilos.

Pero él no pensaba tratar de esa forma a Jamie. No señor, el seria agradable con él niño para que esta primera experiencia, porque pondría su mano al fuego a que era su primer filme, fuera en extremo grata.

En el plato las luces tintinearon un par de veces avisando que iniciaban el rodaje, Jack estaba listo.

―Luces… cámara… acción. ―grito el director.

―Se graba, toma 5A, 013…

―Viento llévame a casa… ―pidió Jack dando un salto que arranco más de una exclamación de asombro pues la maniobra se hizo desde un lugar demasiado elevado. ― ¡Día nevadoooo! ―grito apasionado mientras se concentraba en mantener el control de su cuerpo durante las miles de acrobacias que debía hacer.

El Director Peter contenía el aliento casi al borde su buraca, para dichas tomas insistió en usar un doble, pero Jack se había negado rotundamente, asegurándole que él podía realizarlas sin mayores problemas.

La cámara intentaba seguir todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, de las piruetas que con gracia sin igual le daban a la escena un realismo sin par.

Y fue aún más el ansia de Jack al acercarse el momento de compartir cámara con Jamie.

Con un rápido movimiento aterrizo en el lago, se deslizo ágil cual ráfaga de aire lanzando con aquel ventarrón el libro del niño. Jack rio feliz al aterrizar justo detrás, pero cuando se acercó como marcaba el libreto para preguntar si el libro era interesante, su sonrisa se borró por completo. El niño frente a él no era Jamie, e incluso fue tal su desazón que su rostro dibujo una mueca un tanto desagradable.

―Corte… ―grito Peter sin saber a qué se debió la interrupción en una toma que estaba saliendo perfecta.

Las luces del foro se encendieron y Jack respiro profundo antes de disculparse por haber arruinado la escena.

Peter no podía molestarse porque después de todo Jack estaba haciendo un buen trabajo y podían retomar la escena justo en la parte en donde el espíritu aterrizaba.

―Todos a sus lugares…―ordeno y Jack se preparó para continuar con su trabajo, no era el fin del mundo y su desempeño no tenía nada que ver con que su compañero de filmación no fuera Jamie.

―Se graba, toma 5A, 013.5A…

―¡Ey! Es un libro interesante.

El niño miro directamente a los ojos a Jack, un error mínimo, pero error al fin de cuentas, luego al frente platicando con sus amigos y fingiendo no verlo, subían la pequeña colina en dirección a su casa y entonces…

―¡Auch! ― gimo al resbalarse con la nieve, al tratar de sujetarse de algo se llevó también de filón a los demás chiquillos.

―Corte…. ―grito Peter elevando los ojos al techo, como suplicando que este no fuera el comienzo de un día por demás agotador. ―De nuevo… vamos señores, no tenemos todo el día.

―Se graba, toma 5A, 013.5B…

―¡Ey! Es un libro interesante.

Una vez más el niño no pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos, y Jack al salir de cuadro torció la boca, así nadie se creería que no podía verlo. Luego más dialogo, llegaron a la casa entre comentarios en los que debía firmar la existencia de pie grande y la del Conejo de Pascual, diálogos dicho sin convicción.

―¡Oh! Pues claro que es real… es realmente irritante, y gruñón y súper vanidoso. ―decía Jack mientras con gran esfuerzo mantenía el equilibrio sobre la barda de madera.

―Ponte el gorro amor, no querrás que Jack Frost te congele la nariz.

―¿Jack Frost? ―pregunto el niño volviendo a cometer el error de mirar a Jack―¿Quién es Jack Frost?

―Nadie, es solo una expresión.

―Solo una expresión―se molestó Jack y entonces…

El niño al escuchar ese tono dio un paso atrás sin recordar que su salida era por un hueco en la barda, por lo que choco con la madera haciendo tambalear al cerca. Jack tuvo escasos cinco segundos para hacer un movimiento por demás arriesgado y saltar antes de que toda la barda se viniera abajo.

Las luces se encendieron de inmediato anticipándose a la orden del Director quien corrió, al igual que Michael, a ver si Jack se había lastimado.

―Tranquilos, estoy bien ―los apaciguo Jack. ―tengo muy buenos reflejos.

Eduard, el niño estaba a punto de llorar al darse cuenta de que su descuido pudo haber terminado con una lesión para Jack. Estaba realmente apenado y…

―Es mejor que dejemos la filmación por hoy―dicto Peter sosteniendo entre su dedo índice y pulgar el puente de su nariz. ―Deberías ir al médico, no quisiera que…

―Yo señor… no fue…―intento decir Eduard extendiendo sus manos temblorosas.

―No pasa nada, el director no está molesto, después de todo un error lo tiene cualquiera. ―arguyo Jack consolando al chico.

El niño asintió no muy seguro.

―Bien tomen un descanso. Continuaremos en dos horas. ―concedió Peter agradeciendo la intervención del albino.

Jack dio un suspiro, por un momento creyó que el director Peter despediría al pequeño.

Mientras todos se relajaban en el área común Jack no podía dejar de mirar el set que representaba el lago, Jack Frost, el personaje, había muerto sin saberlo en ese mismo lago y seria ahí en donde conocería al ser que lo liberaría de una existencia triste y solitaria.

―Aquí dice que encontraron muestras de pelo y ADN de pie grande, en Míchigan…. Eso esta súper cerca.

Jack escucho la línea identificándola de inmediato como los parlamentos de la Última Luz.

―Si existe, el Conejo de Pascua es real ―declaro Jamie completamente seguro. Con una convicción avasalladora que hizo reír a Jack y hacerlo desear participar en el pequeño juego del castaño.

―¡Oh! Pues claro que es real… es realmente irritante, y gruñón y súper vanidoso. ―se unió Jack saltando sobre la baranda que ya había sido reparada y manteniendo el equilibrio, esperando por ver la reacción de Jamie a su intrusión, después de todo Jack no conocía directamente al niño.

Se escuchó el silencio perteneciente a lo que sería el espacio de las intervenciones de los demás personajes. Para sorpresa de Jack, Jamie en ningún momento se volvió a mirarlo, pero si parecía estar atento al movimiento de los demás personajes, de sus amigos y de su madre.

― ¿Quién es Jack Frost?

Al terminar la escena Jack bajo de un salto, Jamie lo miraba con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios rosas.

―Eso estuvo bien, de hecho, mejor que bien, excelente. ―Elogio Jack desapareciendo la distancia entre ellos.

―Pues muchas gracias, es un gran cumplido viniendo de usted.

Jack se sintió un poco ofendido. ―¡Ey! no soy tan viejo para que me trates de usted. Solo… dime Jack.

Jamie rio y Jack pensó que la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro era nada en comparación a esa brillante muestra de felicidad en la boca de Jamie.

―Mi abuelo dice que eres un genio en la actuación, que debo tratarte con el mayor respeto porque los artistas son temperamentales.

―¿Tu abuelo? ―pregunto haciéndose el desentendido, aunque de sobra sabia a quien se refería.

―¡Ah! No sabes quién es. Nicolás Bennett, en la filmación, Norte, el guardián del asombro. ―presumió Jamie inflando el pecho de orgullo.

―¡Oh! Entonces ¿eres el nieto de Santa Claus?

Jamie volvió a reír y ladeo la cabeza al tiempo en que mecía su cuerpo y elevaba sus bonitos ojos color avellana para contestar. ―Aunque eso no significa que tendré regalos extra en navidad.

―Pues si me dices donde vives, puede que te envíe uno.

Jamie ensancho aún más su sonrisa ―Mi abuelo me ha repetido en más de una ocasión que no le de mis datos a desconocidos.

―Pero yo no soy un desconocido, soy Jack Frost.

Jamie entreabrió los labios para responder, pero se quedó en eso, en solo una intención porque la puerta se abrió dejando paso a todo el personal y parte del elenco. Cuando Jack se giró a buscar a Jamie este ya no estaba.

―Es bueno escondiéndose ―sonrió, mueca que se borró al ver como el otro jovencito, Eduard, se aproximaba para continuar la filmación.

Este iba a ser una tarde por demás larga.

&&&{…}&&&

Jack dio un resoplido cansado. Eran las cinco de la tarde y Peter dio por concluida la filmación por ese día. El motivo era más que obvio. El niño había tardado dos tomas más para que se diera por buena la parte en donde los niños jugaban con la nieve, y si tardaron en esa sencilla escena, no quería ni acordarse el tormento que fue intentar que hiciera la del trineo.

Eduard, había casi gritado de terror cuando sintió aumentar la velocidad y estuvo a un palmo de lastimarse debido a que, avasallado por su miedo, intento frenar con las manos.

Peter Ramsey más que molesto mando a llamar a los encargados del casting a su despacho.

―Debe haber alguien mejor―despotrico apenas cerrar la puerta. ―¿Por qué le dieron el papel a él? ―cuestiono exigiendo una respuesta con la mirada.

―Traía buenas recomendaciones y….

―¡¿Buenas recomendaciones?! ―dijo con un tono que amedrentaría hasta al mismo diablo. ―Les di una lista de las cualidades que debía tener el niño. Nunca, ni por mera insinuación mencione recomendaciones.

―Pero… nosotros…

―No quiero excusas, quiero un actor que me funcione.

Los hombres bajaron la mirada y asintieron. Proponiéndole continuar con la filmación de las escenas en donde no se necesitaba al niño mientras ellos buscaban un remplazo.

Ramsey decidió parar la grabación, recalcándoles que deberían tener al pequeño actor antes del fin de semana.

Jack había escuchado la conversación, bueno, en realidad todos se habían enterado porque no fue que digamos muy discreta.

Así que por ahora tenía una semana de descanso en lo que conseguían quien tomara el papel.

Jack estaba un poco desilusionado, porque eso también quería decir que no vería a Jamie. El niño le agradaba mucho y nada tenia que ver con el hecho de que pensara que el castaño haría un excelente trabajo si le daban la oportunidad.

Tomo sus cosas y camino a la salida. Una semana lejos del set…

―Jack―grito una pequeña vocecita que hizo de inmediato a los ánimos del albino elevarse. ―Jack… ―repitió el nombre casi jadeante, había corrido para alcanzarlo antes de que saliera al estacionamiento.

―Jamie

―Ya que tendrás una semana libre… mi abuelo pregunta si te gustaría venir con nosotros a la playa.

Jack miro al niño, ¿Por qué desearía invitarlo Nicolas Bennett si apenas habían cruzado palabra? Jamie pareció entender lo que pensaba porque de inmediato agrego.

―En realidad, mi abuelo solo consintió que te invitara. Pero si tienes algún compromiso o no te apetece pues no es…

―Me encantaría ―contesto entusiasmado y enternecido, al comprender que la invitación venia en realidad de Jamie. ―¿Cuándo salimos?

Los ojos de Jamie destellaron con un brillo sin igual, como si miles de estrella se encendieran en ellos debido a la felicidad que lo embargo.

―Mañana. ¿Quieres que pasemos por ti?

Jack sentí su corazón palpitar a mil por hora, la alegría del niño era contagiosa, a tal grado que él también comenzaba a entusiasmarse con la idea y entonces recordó que hacia unas horas Jamie no había respondido su pregunta.

―Te lo pregunto de nuevo ¿me dirás dónde vives? ―susurro malicioso cerca del oído del niño arrancándole un notable rubor a sus mejillas.

Jamie esta vez asintió y Jack se juró que jamás olvidaría el rostro avergonzado del chiquillo.

Continuara…

N. A.

Una vez más gracias por leer. Un gran abrazo a mis lectoras.

Por cierto… **AdelY-sensei** ese si fue un comentario, de verdad, me hizo en extremo feliz leerlo, porque de alguna manera cuando me dejan más de tres palabras siento como si comenzáramos a conocernos, como si la distancia, la barrera que es la pantalla desapareciera solo para dejar a dos personas que disfrutan de las mismas cosas.

Es como una charla amena durante una fría tarde de otoño mientras disfrutas un café.


	4. Juntos

Woouuu! No sé si este cap quedo pequeño, pero … bueno, estoy escribiendo lo más rápido que puedo e intentando que no por ello lleve incoherencia, faltas de ortografía, o pedazos de historia que después van a quedar volando.

Dios, sí que es tremendo armar una historia en tan poco tiempo.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

 **Capítulo 3 Juntos**

Jamie dio un grito de felicidad cuando sus pequeños pies tocaron la arena. Lleva un bañador color naranja que resaltaba su bonita piel morena y hacia juego con el tono de su cabello y ojos.

―Jack… date prisa, Jack ―alentó el niño elevando la mano adentrándose más en el mar.

Jack sonrió pensando que si Jamie fuera un modelo seguro tendría a varias marcar de producto peleando por él.

―Gracias por aceptar la invitación de mi nieto― dijo Norte mirando con ternura al niño desde el entarimado de la casa que daba al camino directo a la playa. ―La verdad estaba algo preocupado cuando Jamie me comento que deseaba preguntarte si querías venir con nosotros. Él no suele ser así.

Jack elevo una ceja dudoso. ¿A que ser refería Norte con así?

Nicolás meneo la cabeza, ―será mejor que corras o puede molestarse porque pasas tiempo conmigo.

Jack no dio mayor importancia a lo dicho por el mayor y apresuro sus pasos hacia el chiquillo que seguía llamándolo desde la orilla del mar.

Fue un día esplendoroso, hicieron castillos de arena, para lo cual Jamie resulto ser muy talentoso, jugaron a la pelota y después de la comida Jack surfeo un rato. Jamie estaba encantado viéndolo cabalgar las olas, hasta el punto en que le pidió que le enseñara a hacerlo.

Jack muy dispuesto a complacerlo le ofreció subirse en la tabla. Asique lo que resto de la tarde Jamie disfruto de las olas sobre la tabla de un surfista experto.

Al anochecer Jack invitó a Jamie a dar una caminata por la playa, una invitación que fue recibida con entusiasmo.

La luna estaba esplendorosa siendo reflejada por el inmenso mar, las estrellas destellaban y el silencio reinaba en el ambiente.

―Es magnifica ¿no?

Jack asintió sin saber con claridad a que se refería el niño.

―La luna ha sido desde tiempo inmemoriales un signo de belleza, elegancia y romance. No existe ningún otro astro que inspire tantas emociones como nuestro hermoso satélite; y ahora tú y mi abuelo están haciendo una película en donde el hombre en la luna es un personaje solo mencionado, pero con gran peso dentro de la historia. ―Jamie tomo asiento en la arena dejando a sus pies ser bañados por el agua salada.

―La verdad, no lo había pensado de esa manera. ―Jack no tardo en tomar el lugar a lado del niño.

―Jack, ¿por qué aceptaste el papel? Mi abuelo y los otros actores antes de que llegaras decían que eras muy quisquilloso como para poner tu atención en un proyecto como este.

―Conque quisquilloso, ¿eh? ―Jack sintió amarga la palabra en su boca.

―Yo no lo creo… desde la primera vez que te vi en el set me di cuenta que no eras nada de lo que decían.

―¿Cuándo me viste?

―Cuando te invitaron a conocer el set. A mi abuelo se le hizo tarde y se encontraba aparcando el carro, por eso no te lo presentaron cuando consiste a Tooth y Bunny.

―Pero entonces… ¿estabas el día de las audiciones infantiles?

―Si

―y ¿Por qué no hiciste el casting?

―Pues pensaba hacerlo, pero… ―Jamie bajo la vista y apretó sus manitas en puños. ―Le prometí a mi abuelo que no adicionaría.

―Pero ¿Por qué?

―Porque no puedo controlar mis emociones.

Jack lo observo largo rato, ¿a qué se estaría refiriendo con eso de controlar sus emociones? Para él, Jamie era un niño lindo y bastante agradable.

―Jack, mis padres…

―Jamie… Jack…. ―se escuchó la potente voz de Norte llamándolos para la cena.

Jack tenía ganas de ignorarlo peor Jamie se puso en pie encaminándose rumbo a la pequeña casa de playa de los Bennett.

―Jamie…

―Es mejor que vayamos…

Después de la cena, Jamie y Jack subieron en silencio hacia sus habitaciones. El primer día no acabo como Jack pensaba, pero aún quedaban dos más.

Los siguientes días Jamie evito por todos los medios volver a hablar sobre el tema, y Jack no insistió porque comprendía que todo llegaría a su tiempo. Por ello evito pesar en lo que el niño escondía y se dedicó a disfrutar de la compañía del pequeño. Logrando que poco a poco Jamie se fuera relajando para volver a ser el mismo niño de brillante sonrisa que tanto le gustaba.

Nadaron, bucearon, por supuesto Jamie adelanto en sus clases de Surf y por las noches Jack le contaba historias al niño hasta que se quedaba dormido.

Regresaron tres días antes de comenzar de nuevo con la filmación y Michael fue a recogerlo a su llegada en la casa de los Bennett.

Jack de mala gana subió al auto, pero procurando despedirse de Jamie de la manera correcta.

―¿Te veré en el set? ―dijo acariciando sus suaves cabellos.

Jamie afirmo con la cabeza. ―Jack…―murmuro antes de tomar con su manita la del albino.

―Te estaré esperando ―susurro Jack contra su oído del niño antes de dar un último apretón a la manita que parecía desear no soltarlo nunca.

Mientras el vehículo avanzaba alejándolo de Jamie, Jack no podía evitar sentirse triste y un tanto angustiado, un tanto vacío.

&&&{…}&&&

El lunes, día en que se reanudaría la filmación Michael sonreía de oreja a oreja y Jack no comprendía debido a que.

―Jack…―nombro Peter apenas verlo llegar. ―Todo está arreglado. Esta vez cada escena será perfecta…

Jack no supo cómo interpretar las palabras del director y cuanto menos porque le dedica miradas significativas a Michael.

―Todos al plato… Señores es hora de hacer sueños realidad…―Animo Peter.

Las luces del set se apagaron y…

―Viento llévame a casa… ―pidió Jack dando un salto desde la punta de un edificio en Moscú, para ser llevado hasta Burgess lugar en el que se anunció con: ― ¡Día nevadoooo! ―grito apasionado mientras daba miles de piruetas en su camino rumbo al lago.

El Director contenía el aliento al borde de su butaca. La cámara seguía todos y cada uno de los movimientos y cabriolas de Jack que con gracia sin igual los tenían a todos prendados.

Con un rápido movimiento aterrizo en el lago, deslizándose ágil cual ráfaga de aire lanzando con un ventarrón el libro de un niño. Jack rio feliz al aterrizar justo detrás.

―¡Ey! ¿Es un libro interesante?

Jack contuvo el aliento cuando sus ojos azules recayeron en Jamie.

Jamie miro en todas direcciones buscando con la mirada, justo antes de ser distraído por sus amigos quien entre risas se dirigían a su casa.

Jack se preparó para su siguiente intervención viendo como Jamie se desenvolvía naturalmente frente a las cámaras. Y escucho el pie de su entrada.

―El Conejo de Pascua si es real… ―declaro Jamie completamente seguro. Con una convicción avasalladora que hizo a más de uno en el set sentirse conmovido por su inocencia.

―¡Oh! Pues claro que es real… es realmente irritante, y gruñón y súper vanidoso. ―se mofo Jack caminado sobre la baranda y manteniendo el equilibrio.

Jamie lo ignoro por completo y continuo con sus parlamentos hasta que…

―Ponte el gorro amor, no querrás que Jack Frost te congele la nariz.

― ¿Quién es Jack Frost?

―Es solo una expresión.

Y a partir de ahí todo corrió como agua caliente, cada escena y cada toma salió limpia incluso la del trineo, porque Jamie confiaba ciegamente en Jack y porque surfear con el albino le había servido de práctica.

Peter Ramsey dio un grito de felicidad cuando al fin pudo dar la orden de: Corte… se queda.

―Eso… así, así es como debería haber salido hace una semana. Jamie… eres mi héroe… Muy bien muchachos la siguiente filmación será pasado mañana. ―hizo una pausa para girarse a mirar a Jamie― espero que para entonces tengas tus diálogos aprendidos.

―Me esforzare director.

―Así se habla ―arguyo en extremo feliz abrazando al niño. ―Bien eso es todo por hoy.

Jack apenas verse libre camino directamente hacia Jamie, quien platicaba muy amenamente con sus demás compañeritos de grabación, deseaba felicitarlo por su interpretación y profesionalismo, sin embargo, no llego ni a dar dos pasos en dirección al niño cuando Norte le cerró el paso.

―Escucha Jack. Dejé que te acercaras a Jamie porque nunca pensé que te aprovecharías de eso.

―¡Que! Pero si yo no… ―intento defenderse Jack.

―¡Ah! Y ahora me vas a negar que le ofrecieron el papel a Jamie debido a tu sugerencia.

―Yo nunca…

―No fue a sugerencia de Jack ―intervino Michael ―fue a petición mía ―admitió el representante al tiempo en que le mostraba una grabación en su celular a Norte del día en que Jack y Jamie se conocieron sobre el plato de filmación. ― solo tuve que mostrarle esto a Peter y presto, el papel era de Jamie. Y la verdad no entiendo porque se niega a dejar que el mundo vea el talento de Jamie, como su abuelo usted bebería…

―Como su abuelo busco protegerlo y hacer lo que es mejor para él. Jamie no es igual a todos los demás él… ―y Norte se mordió la lengua, las razones de su comportamiento no debían ser sabidas por nadie.

―Abuelo, abuelo mira lo que me regalaron… ―la sonrisa que Jamie tenía se vio opacada al percatarse que interrumpía en un mal momento.

―Debemos irnos Jamie. ―ordeno Norte tomando la pequeña mano del niño.

―¿Qué? Pero si el director acaba de decir que yo…

―No, Jamie. No puedes…

―¿Por qué no? ―reclamo una respuesta alejándose de su abuelo. ―Dicen que lo hice bien, algunos hasta me preguntaron si durante esta semana de asueto practique con Jack, porque se nos veía muy unidos. Quiero actuar junto a Jack

―Jamie, tu no…

―¡¿Por qué no?! ―Exclamo apretando los puños y afilando la mirada. Casi al instante pareció reaccionar lo que estaba haciendo. ―yo… lo siento abuelo.

Nicolás meneo la cabeza negando, ―Tu sabes porque… ― fue todo lo que dijo antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse.

―Lo lamento, podrían decirle al director Peter que agradezco la oportunidad, pero, no podre quedarme con el papel. ―Y tras decir esto se marchó rápidamente siguiendo a su abuelo.

Jack rechino los dientes, se sentía impotente ante todo lo que estaba aconteciendo.

Continuara…

.

.

N. A.

Una vez más, mil gracias para quienes están leyendo y para quien se digna a dejarme un comentario.

Una flor sin agua se marchita, un corazón sin amor se endurece, un escritor sin lectores, no es escritor…

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	5. Sentimientos

A:

 **Elyslz** : My lady, que nombre… muy original. Supongo que ha de ser una contracción. A lo que voy…

Quiero que sepa que… desde este lado de la pantalla le mando un abrazo enorme. No solo por tomar la iniciativa de dejarme un comentario, sino que porque al dejar el silencio del anonimato me ha hecho increíblemente feliz de saber que mis historias le alegran la vida.

No tengo palabras para agradecerle sus palabras, su tiempo y... aunque suene un tanto presuntuoso…. De sus sueños e ilusiones.

 **Estee** : No se francés… y aparte de las gracias no entendí nada más... T_T

 **Blackstelly** : Soy escritor y … de pura casualidad y viendo que también utilizas francés… estoy sacando conclusiones apresuradas, los comentarios de Estee. ¿Son tuyos?…

 **Kikyoyami8 y Adely-sensei:** espero que este cap aclare muchas de sus dudas.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

.

.

 **Capítulo 4 Sentimientos.**

Jamie entro a su pieza despotricando, entendía las razones de su abuelo para negarse a un así deseaba tirarse sobre su cama a llorar o al menos, golpear un rato su almohada para desquitar su malestar.

Dos toques suaves en el cristal le hicieron, por curiosidad, primero mirar hacia la ventana y después, cuando al poco rato se repitieron, asomarse.

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y su habitación estaba en el segundo piso, por eso estaba casi seguro que escucho mal, aun así…

―¡Dios!, Jack. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―exclamo quedito al ver como el albino a duras penas se sostenía del tejado.

―No lo vez chico. Intento trepar hasta tu ventana. Como desearía en este momento poder volar. Sería mucho más fácil entrar a robarte ―se quejó mientras hacia un enorme esfuerzo por no caer al vacío.

Jamie enrojeció hasta las orejas. ¿Qué había querido decir Jack con robárselo?

―Me vas a dejarme entrar o tengo que decirte todo el discurso que prepare desde aquí.

Jamie reacciono, le tendió la mano y lo ayudo a entrar.

―¡Vaya! En mi cabeza parecía mucho más fácil trepar hasta aquí.

―Jack, ¿qué estás haciendo? Si mi abuelo te descubre…

―Sí, a mí también me da gusto verte y espero que si tu abuelo llega a subir tu tendrás la amabilidad de esconderme. En todo caso. Lo que quiero saber es, ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar el papel? Somos un gran equipo. La filmación de hoy lo demuestra. Tienes mucho talento y…

―Jack. ¿Sabes que mis padres fueron actores? ―interrumpió el niño desviando la mirada.

―¡Tus papas también son actores! ellos entonces te apoyaran…

―Dije fueron…

Jack guardo silencio esperando a que Jamie continuara.

―Ellos murieron cuando yo tenía cuatro años en un accidente, muchos dicen que se suicidaron. La verdad no recuerdo mucho de ellos, excepto lo que mi abuelo me cuenta, pero la razón de que no pueda actuar surgió en ese entones. He estado yendo a terapias para control de emociones, veras Jack, no puedo controlarlas, se me van de las manos, así que una alegría tan pequeña que a muchos pudiera hacerle gracia para mi puede ser la dicha más grande del mundo, pero… también funciona a la inversa, un malestar por mínimo que sea puede conducirme a atentar contra la vida de otra persona.

Jamie miro a Jack, no deseaba asustarlo, pero quería ser honesto con él, quería que lo conociera tal y como era y lo aceptara.

―No estoy diciendo que pueda ser un asesino en potencia, pero…

―Puedes llegar a lastimar a las personas.

Jamie afirmo. ―He vivido alejado de las personas por mucho tiempo, con exactitud hasta hace medio año, cuando el medico decidió que podía incorporarme a la sociedad. Tengo tíos y a mi abuelo materno, pero… ninguno quiso arriesgase a tenerme cerca. Solo uno de mis primos además del abuelo Nicolás me trata con naturalidad y me vista regularmente. Por eso yo comprenderé si tu…

―¿Estas bromeando? Acabo de trepar hasta tu ventana, decirte que pienso robarte y tú aun sigues pensando que el que debe tener cuidado soy yo. Jamie creo que no estás viendo la realidad objetivamente. Mírame, podría ser un pedófilo que busca ganarse tu confianza. No me costaría nada de trabajo inmovilizarte sobre la cama evitando que gritaras para…

―Jack ¡¿Eres pedófilo?!

―¡¿Que?! No… ―negó con ganas el albino.

―Entonces el más peligroso de los dos sigo siendo yo.

Jack resoplo derrotado dejándose caer sobre la cama del niño con un gesto exagerado.

―Tu habitación es mucho más bonita que la del set.

―Jack…

―Jamie, no vas a lograr que cambie de parecer, eres un niño bueno, inteligente y muy talentoso, además, si el medico dio su permiso es hora de que te arriesgues a vivir libremente. Está bien, hay peligro, pero ¿qué relación no la tiene?… siempre existe la posibilidad de salir lastimado tanto emocional como físicamente… ―Todo lo anterior Jack lo dijo mirando al techo, pero para lo siguiente enderezo el torso mirando al niño a los ojos ―además, si llegan a clavarme un cuchillo prefiero que quien tenga el mango seas tú.

―Pero que estás diciendo―grito Jamie indignado

―Que estoy dispuesto a cuidarte, a ser el escudo que se interponga entre las cosas malas que puedan pasar para que nada te lastime a ti. Quiero que confíes en mí. ―aseguro dejando una sutil caricia en la mejilla del niño.

―Jack, no sabes lo que…

―Jamie, tengo diecisiete años, casi dieciocho, dentro de unos meses seré mayor de edad, y créeme cuando te digo que, si fueras mi pariente, yo pediría tu custodia. Porque no considero ni remotamente que seas peligroso, y estoy seguro que tu abuelo y tu primo piensan igual, es solo que…

―Al armario.

―¡Que! Tampoco soy gay

―No, Jack, escucho a mi abuelo, rápido al armario.

―Es muy pequeño, no voy a caber…

Para horror de ambos chicos la puerta se abrió de un empellón.

―Jamie… ¿con quién hablas? ―pregunto Norte entrando al cuarto escrutando con la mirada cada rincon, el niño estaba solo.

―Con nadie, abuelo. ―Sonrió el Jamie.

―Yo… hijo, quería decirte que… ―y se rasco la nuca mientras tomaba asiento en la cama aplastando sin saberlo al pobre Jack que en su desesperación se había metido debajo. ―Quizás exagere un poco. Acabo de recibir la llamada del director Ramsey, suplicándome que te deje participar en la película, y yo… no se…

―Abuelo te prometo tomar mi medicamento a diario, e ir a las terapias sin falta, pero por favor, déjame hacer esto.

―Es por Jack, ¿verdad?

Jamie enrojeció cual granada. ―Solo en parte. De verdad quiero hacerlo.

―Está bien, tú ganas.

―¿De verdad? ―y Norte afirmo―Gracias, gracias, gracias… muchas gracias abuelito. ―victorió abrazando a su abuelo.

―Pero con dos condiciones. ―Jamie espero impaciente por escucharlas. ―en cuanto te sientas mal, de cualquier forma, o pienses que algo no está bien, por mínima que sea la incomodidad, debes decírmelo de inmediato. Y segunda… ―y soltó un resoplido indignado. ―Que, para la próxima, tus visitas las recibas como se debe, en la sala.

Jamie abrió grande los ojos de la sorpresa.

―Eso también va para ti Jack ―arguyo levantándose y volviéndose a sentar con alevosía sobre la cama para castigar al impertinente muchacho que hozo colarse en el cuarto de su pequeño tesoro. ―¿Entendiste?

Como Jack no podía responder por la falta de aire en sus pulmones, se limitó a sacar la mano y menearla de arriaba a bajo.

―Bien, ya que todo está dicho, los espero abajo para llevar a Jack a su casa. No tarden.

Apenas salir Norte, Jamie corrió a socorrer a su amigo.

―Lo siento Jack.

―¿Cómo lo supo?

―No lo sé, pero me asusto…

―Te aseguro que no tanto como a mí. Por MiM, pensé que iba a morir asfixiado. ¿Cuánto pesa?

Jamie miraba como el albino se abanicaba con la mano e intentando respirar con normalidad, y se preguntaba si Jack no cambiaría de opinión.

―Jack, todo lo que dijiste antes…

―Es cierto, cada palabra. Así que por favor sonríe Jamie, porque de ahora en adelante puedes contar conmigo.

―Jack… ―gimo Jamie antes de abrazarse de forma desesperada de la cintura del actor.

Jack sintió el contacto, el amable calor del pequeño cuerpo de Jamie y su anhelo de ser querido, aceptado, así que con cuidado alejo un poco al niño quien por un momento sintió pánico para luego al verlo acuclillarse quedando a su altura y apretujarlo entre sus brazos en un gesto más firme y entregado respirar más tranquilo.

―Te quiero Jack ―murmuro Jamie sintiéndose seguro entre sus brazos.

Jamie elevo la mirada y Jack lo imito, ambos se quedaron de frente, diciéndose con la mirada lo que sus bocas no dirían porque su cabeza aun no lograba procesar tantas sensaciones y sentimientos que los asaltaban.

Jamie cerró los ojos despacio y Jack casi gimió al darse cuenta que sin estar del todo consiente de su acción, poco a poco se iba inclinado con la clara intención de besar al niño.

Su aliento fue el primero en chocar, dulce menta se mezcló con caramelo erizándoles la piel a sus dueños cuyos corazones latían desbocados. Sus narices se rozaron tímidamente y…

―¿Que tanto hacen que no bajan?―grito Norte casi estrellando la puerta contra la pared al abrirla en su totalidad.

―Nada, nada…. ―elevo las manos Jack como si fuera un ladrón pillado en pleno atraco.

―Pues desfilando bajo mi mirada.

Ambos chicos salieron en fila india rumbo al auto. Ninguno dijo ni "pio" de lo estuvieron a punto de hacer, pero al subir al vehículo y ya estando ambos en el asiento trasero, Jack aprovecho para tomar la pequeña mano y darle un suave apretón.

Jamie sonrió y devolvió el estrujón. En ese instante era feliz, muy feliz.

Continuara…

N. A.

Gracias a que van subiendo rápido de comentarios me siento cada vez con mayor motivación para escribir.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive


	6. Intruso

Esta sección era rápida y perdón si lleva errores de dedo, no me dio tiempo revisar mas que el capítulo.

 **Snaider** [¿el de súper campeones?]

 **Kikyoyami8**

 **AdelY-senseri**

 **Blackstelly**

Gracias por sus comentarios, las notas las tendrán en el siguiente en este momento estoy contra reloj.

Mención especial para.

 **Estee:**

La verdad es que si me siento mal por chantajearlos, a veces cuando subo un capitulo y veo las notas me digo, Diantres ya me propuse no volver a forzarlos a dejarme un comentario. Pero la verdad es que no me gusta escribir si nadie lee, es como si solo escribiera para mí y eso…. Pues no es divertido. Y como dije en el cap anterior, un escritor es escritor porque tiene lectores.

Pero lo digo y lo sostengo, estoy a su disposición y me alegra mucho saber que, a pesar de no ver su nombre o seudónimo con regularidad en mis fic, soy parte de su vida My Lady.

Y no trabaje tanto, porque la vida se nos va en un suspiro. Mejor suspire y disfrute porque el trabajo jamás se agota.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

Posdata: **AVISO IMPORTANTE**

A PESAR DE LO MUCHO QUE INTENTE QUE FUERA SOLO UN FIC DE **RISE OF THE GUARDIANS** , NO PUEDE EVITAR ENTRETEJER A **HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**. EL CUAL ESPERO SOLO TENGA APARICION EN ESTE CAPITULO.

 **Capítulo 5 Intruso.**

Jack entro al foro acompañado por Jamie, tal y como había sido desde aquella noche en que fue pescado por el abuelo del niño.

De hecho, Jamie no tendría por estar presente pues las escenas que se encontraban grabando actualmente pues no le correspondían, pero… a Norte le parecía muy mal dejarlo en casa solo, por ello prefería llevarlo al set.

Claro que su abuelo no le permitía perder el tiempo, lo hacia practicar operaciones matemáticas y revisar varios temas de historia, geografía, biología, hasta música, para que él siguiente siclo pudiera asistir a una secundaria como cualquier otro niño.

Tras la confesión de Jamie ahora Jack sabía que debido a su problema no había podido estudiar cómo era debido, y toda la educación que recibió fue en el hospital y siempre bajo la atenta supervisión de un médico. En ese sentido estaba completamente de acuerdo con Norte en que Jamie debía ingresar a la escuela para poder llevar una vida normal.

Jack no dudaba que lo conseguiría, porque Jamie era inteligente y tenaz. En sus ratos libres, que no eran muchos, le ayuda con sus dudas; haciendo que cada día que pasaba fueran aún más unidos.

Jack todas las tardes se iba con los Bennett quienes amablemente lo dejaban en la puerta de su edificio.

Pero esa rutina se vio interrumpida un jueves cuando Jamie no llego al foro.

Jack espero impaciente a Norte. El hombre apenas verlo aproximarse supo la pregunta que le haría por eso.

―Jamie esta con su primo, así que podrás verlo en la tarde cuando vengan a recogerme.

Jack estuvo distraído, no lo suficiente como para estropear las tomas, pero se le notaba.

A las dos de la tarde, hora en la que se acostumbraba el receso para comer, Jack escucho un alboroto, miles de exclamaciones se alzaron al tiempo en que flash de cámaras inundaron el foro de grabación.

Jack torció la boca, lo que menos deseaba era tener que hablar con gente petulante y altanera, si era un actor, Jack esperaba no tener que saludarlo para evitar fingir amabilidad y sonrisas.

―Jack. ―llamaron a su espalda y el nombrado se giró rápido cual centella pues reconoció la vocecilla.

―Jamie. Chico… ¿En dónde has estado todo el día? ―pregunto tomando por las axilas al niño para elevarlo y darle varias vueltas.

Jamie rio feliz. Amaba esa cercanía que lo hacía sentirse amado.

―Así que este es el famoso Jack Frost… ¡Ey! eres aún más apuesto en persona.

Jack bajo a Jamie y casi por instinto lo coloco a su espalda para protegerlo, no le había gustado nada el tono en que el recién llegado se dirigió a él. De hecho, el hombre joven de unos veinte años lo miraba con franco interés que lo incomodaba.

―Bueno, siempre he dicho que las fotografías no me hacen justicia. ―respondió Jack con probo, elevando el rostro con desdén intentando atrapar toda su atención para que en ningún momento notara al niño.

―¡Oh! Y sobre todo, modesto. ― se mofo con alevosía el recién llegado dejando que sus ojos verdes delinearan la figura del muchacho frente a él, para al final fijarlos en el niño que el albino parecía esconder receloso, y sonriendo solaz al dar un paso al frente.

Jack afilo la mirada en una muda advertencia, su mano derecha toco el hombro de Jamie intentando resguárdalo.

―Te dije que era MUY guapo, Hiccup―se pavoneo Jamie tomando la mano blanca de su protector.

Jack no supo que decir. ¿Ellos se conocían?

―Jack, quiero que conozcas a mi primo Hiccup, Hiccup, él es Jack, mi mejor amigo.

Hiccup extendió la mano y a Jack no le quedo de otra más que aceptarla.

―Este es el mejor día de mi vida, las dos personas que más amo al fin se conocen.

―¿Como que lo amas?

―¿Como que lo amas?

Gritaron al unísono ambos jóvenes mientras sus ojos exigían al niño desdecirse de aquella afirmación.

Una carcajada escandalosa se escuchó atrayendo la atención de los tres protagonistas de la discusión.

―¿Tan pronto y ya estas celoso? ―cuestiono Norte dejando la pregunta en el aire para que los muchachos se entendieran con sus propios demonios pues no parecía estar dirigida a ninguno de los dos en particular.

―Hiccup estará en la ciudad un par de días. Como está filmando How to train your dragon 2, pues no puede quedarse. Lo que es una lástima, porque de verdad me gustaría que pasáramos tiempo juntos los tres―dijo emocionado Jamie.

―Entonces solo una semana ¿Eh? ―puntualizo Jack burlón sosteniéndose sobre el cayado de una forma muy característica de su personaje.

―Así es… una semana en la que no pienso despejarme de Jamie.

Hiccup y Jack se retaban con la mirada. Esta iba a ser una semana muy movida.

9:30 de la mañana del siguiente día.

Hiccup no podía creer el apetito de Jamie, el niño parecía aspiradora, todo lo que le ponía enfrente lo devoraba.

―No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan delgado si comes lo tres personas.

―Eso es porque el abuelo no cocina ni la mitad de bien que tú Hiccup.

El mayor se acercó para de manera cariñosa despeinarle los cabellos castaños al niño. Para Hiccup su pequeño primo siempre fue lindo, y no importaba lo que dijeran sus demás parientes, él nunca lo consideraría peligroso. Jamie había sufrido un trauma bastante severo, y no podía culparlo, porque quien seguiría como si nada después de ver a sus padres muertos.

Hiccup de verdad lamentaba lo sucedido, porque era él quien se encontraba cuidando al niño ese fatídico día. Y no deseaba recordarlo porque a veces, en sus más horrendas pesadillas, podía escuchar con claridad el grito de terror y angustia del niño cuando entro a la casa y se encontró con...

Meneo la cabeza negativamente alejando esos recuerdos, de haber sido él quizás se hubiera vuelto loco.

Pero Jamie había demostrado ser muy fuerte, a pesar de la tragedia y de las secuelas de la misma continuo con su vida y lo que era más sorprendente, reía con total sinceridad. Por eso Hiccup deseaba hacerlo feliz. Quería darle la vida más normal que pudiera. Quería darle una familia.

Actualmente Hiccup tenía una pareja estable, un departamento pequeño y su empleo estaba asegurado por un buen tiempo, con la serie Dragones Protectores de Berk y las películas, porque, de hecho, aunque apenas se estaba filmando la segunda, ya se estaba contemplado una tercera debido la aceptación del público, era apabullante.

Las filmaciones no durarían para siempre, e Hiccup consciente de ello ya tenía planeado a que dedicarse y eso le daba la seguridad para pedirle al abuelo Nicolás la custodia del niño.

Quería a Jamie en su vida porque él y su pareja no podrían tener hijos y todo el amor que ellos tenían por dar era el mismo que le hacía falta a su pequeño primo. Ya lo había hablado con Toothless y acepto de buena gana porque después de todo Jamie era muy independiente y seria menos pesado que encargarse de un bebe. Quizás después se animarían a adoptar a uno, pero por ahora Hiccup deseaba que toda esa atención fuera para Jamie. Se lo merecía.

―Hiccup….

Hiccup dio un brinco al regresar al presente. Había estado tan metido en su pensamiento que no noto cuando Jamie termino de comer y ahora lo miraba expectante.

―Perdón ¿me decías?

―Te preguntaba ¿Vamos a ir hoy al set?

Hiccup arrugo la nariz, la verdad le encantaría ver la actuación del abuelo, pero si iban, también verían a Jack y por más que Jamie dijera que era su amigo el albino no le inspiraba confianza.

―Mañana. Que te parece si hoy vamos de compras. Seguro que el abuelo se pone quisquilloso cuando te compra ropa.

―Eso no es cierto. El solo compra lo que piensa que me va a gustar.

―Entonces ¿no has ido al centro comercial?

―Pues no, aun no.

Hiccup hizo una nota mental de llevar a Jamie a cuanto lugar divertido encontrara.

―Vamos, comenzaremos en las tiendas de ropa, luego iremos a cine, comeremos fuera y si queda tiempo que te parece si patinamos un rato

―Pero no se patinar.

―No hay problema yo te enseño.

&&&{…}&&&

Jack estuvo esperando en vano la llegada de Jamie y mientras maldecía a Hiccup, no podía parar de preguntarse ¿A dónde se lo habría llevado? ¿Qué estarían haciendo?

―Jack… Jack… ―dijo en susurro Hada

―Ehmmm…―balbuceo Jack mirando a los demás guardianes.

―Te toca... ―esta vez fue Bunny quien murmuro entre dientes.

Jack miro a sus compañeros. Entre ellos a Norte quien le apuntaba con su espada de utilería en espera a la contestación de su propuesta. Jack abrió la boca y ningún sonido salió, se le había olvidado su dialogo.

―Corte. ―grito el director.

Las luces del escenario se encendieron y todos los AP. Corrieron a atender a su actor designado.

Jack dio un resoplido molesto y elevando la mirada hacia el castillo del Hada intento serenare. Se supone que filmaban la parte en donde Pitch roba los dientes, justo cuando ella le revelaba que sus memorias estaban ahí.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―pregunto Tooth acercándose al chico. ―Te ves un poco… distraído.

―Si algo te molesta puedes decírnoslo. ―se unió Áster ―Porque si no te parece como estamos llevando la…

―No. No es eso. Ustedes son fantásticos. ―Se apresuró negar Jack. ― De hecho, debería ser yo quien se disculpará con ustedes por hacerles perder su tiempo con errores tontos como este.

―¡Oh! Jack. ―Todos tenemos malos días. Si gustas podríamos pedir que…

Jack detuvo el argumento colocando una de sus blancas manos en el hombro de la chica.

―No se preocupen estoy bien. Ahora terminemos esa escena para poder irnos a casa.

Al verlo de mejor ánimo todos volvieron a sus lugares.

―Jack ―llamo Norte ―No debes inquietarte por Jamie, Hiccup lo adora y…

―Eso es lo que me preocupa. ―murmuro y se encamino al set.

Nicolas miro al chico alejarse sintiendo una leve tristeza. No sabía cómo tomarían Jack la noticia que había traído a Hiccup hasta esta parte del globo. Como tomaría la partida de Jamie.

&&&[…]&&&

―Esta era la parte que más me gustaba… mirar a los niños. ¿Por qué abre dejado de hacerlo?

―Se muy diferentes de cerca ¿no?

Jamie asiéndose el dormido podía escuchar con claridad la conversación, completamente atento a cuando le tocara intervenir.

―¿Se da cuenta de nosotros? ―pregunto Jack ilusionado

―Más o menos―respondió Áster.

Un gruñido se escuchó.

―¿No que haces? Quieta Darla, no ves que es el Conejo de Pascua.

Y Jack activo el despertador desatando todo un espectáculo.

Entre los intentos de Jamie por detener al can, los saltos de Conejo por evadirlo, la bola de arena de Sadman, que solo termino por noquear a Hada, y Hada bebe, luego a Conejo y al perro, y por ultimo a Santa quien con su descomunal tamaño hizo volar por los aires a Jamie, lo que Jack sin duda más recordaría era la risa divertida del niño.

Jack estuvo a un palmo de lanzarse a atraparlo, pero hizo de tripas y corazón y confió en que el arenero lo sostendría. Jamie miro a Sandman feliz antes de que este lo pusiera a dormir.

―Desearía tener una cámara ―rió Jack fingiendo que veía las zanahorias danzarinas que después serian agregadas por computadora y no que su risa era un reflejo de la del castaño que fingía dormir.

Una de las pesadillas de Pitch asomo por la ventana y Jack salió detrás de ella, y detrás de él, Meme.

―Corte. Se queda.

Jack dio un suspiro y volvió a entrar por la ventana igual que Sadman.

―Excelente toma―felicito Peter a su elenco. Estamos a unas cuantas escenas del final.

Muchos vitorearon, pero Jack no estaba entre ellos.

―Jamie. ―nombro Hiccup corriendo a abrazar a su primito con fuerza. ―Estuviste magnifico. Nunca me imaginé que tendrías tanto talento.

Jamie reía abrazándose del cuello de Hiccup disfrutando de las últimas horas que lo tendría para él porque pasado mañana se iría.

Continuara…

N. A. estuve a un palmo de no actualizar hoy… pero con mucho esfuerzo aquí está el capítulo.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, los cuales pensé serian inexistentes para este fic que se está escribiendo a velocidad colibrí.

Atte. Ciel Phantomhive.


	7. Propuesta

Gracia a Snaider y a Kikyoyami8 por mantenerse al pendiente de esta loca carrera…

Una semana… un fic….

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

 **Capítulo 5 Propuesta.**

Ese día no tenían filmación, por lo tanto, Hiccup había aprovechado para llevar a Jamie al zoológico y a pasear en bote en el lago. Y ahí estaban en ese momento, rodeados de agua mientras Hiccup remaba.

Tenía algo muy importante que decirle y no se marcharía sin haberlo hecho.

―… y ahora por lo menos puedo sostenerme en la tabla de surf… ―Jamie detuvo su relato, Hiccup miraba a la nada completamente abstraído. ―Hiccup… ¿Qué ocurre?

Hiccup bajo la mirada, respiro profundamente antes de decir.

―Jamie, en realidad… vine a verte porque quería, quiero, hacerte una propuesta. ―Hiccup se inclinó ligeramente para estar a la altura del niño dejando de lado los remos. ―No espero una respuesta inmediata, solo piénsalo de acuerdo, pero hazlo con detenimiento porque es importante.

Jamie ladeo la cabeza, que sería tan transcendental como para que Hiccup pusiera esa cara seria.

―Sé que dentro de un mes o mes y medio se termina de filmar Rise of the Guardians. Y el abuelo me ha comentado que estas estudiando para el examen de selección de nivel medio. Bueno… pues… mi propuesta es que… vivas conmigo.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Y el abuelo…?―Jamie miraba al mayor con suplica para recibir respuestas.

―Jamie, no es bueno para ti que tengas que acompañarlo en cada viaje o en los horarios de filmación. Tu necesitas una vida más estable. Y aunque yo también soy actor, mi trabajo me permite tener un horario más estable, la serie y la película no están peleadas y podría hacerme cargo de ti sin ningún problema. Te llevaría a la escuela, desayunaríamos y cenaríamos juntos, te ayudaría cada noche con tu tarea. Jamie te prometo que si me das la oportunidad de quedarme con tu custodia yo…

―¡Pero tendría que mudarme! ―exclamo Jamie con un claro temor en su voz.

―No será tan malo, aquí no tienes amigos que puedas extrañar, y sé, estoy seguro que allá pronto te adaptaras.

―¡Si tengo un amigo!―afirmo en un grito dolido ―Tengo a Jack y quiero quedarme con él.

―Jamie… comprendo lo que sientes, pero… es mejor para ti comenzar de cero en un lugar nuevo.

―Tu no entiendes nada, Jack me prometió quedarse conmigo para siempre, él…―en su mirada había una fiera determinación, un sentimiento inamovible que pugnaba por ser visto y expresado de la manera correcta.

Y eso, estaba asustando a Hiccup, Jamie no podía estar enamorado de ese muchacho porque… y apretó las manos en puño, Jack no se daría el lujo ni de considerar el daño que le ara a Jamie cuando se niegue a tener algo con él, porque aceptémoslo, Jack es un chico por demás cotizado, la diferencia de edad era de diez años y sobre todo… en el mundo del espectáculo no sería para nada bien visto si sostuviera una relación con un NIÑO. Lo tacharían de pedófilo ya hasta podría ir a la cárcel. No definitivamente Jack no se arriesgaría.

―Jamie. ―Hiccup dio un suspiro para calmarse. ―Lamento decirte esto, pero…, Jack es un chico muy famoso, quizás sean buenos amigos, pero te has puesto a pensar lo que Rise of the Guardians será para ambos. Para Jack podría representar una gran oportunidad, puede incluso que lo nominen para un Oscar. He visto su desempeño, es bueno, muy bueno… que seguirá… más casas productoras desean tenerlo como protagonista en series y películas… comenzara viajar más… a conocer personas.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente.

―En cambio tu… Jamie, puedes seguir con la actuación si de verdad te gusta, pero no creas ni por un segundo que Jack va a renunciar a su vida por ti. Porque te estas engañando.

Jamie se puso en pie, sus bonitos ojos desprendían un odio sin igual mientras que todo su cuerpecito se tensaba ante sus emociones era como la cuerda de un violín a punto de reventarse.

―Jack jamás me dejara, eres tu quien debería desaparecer.

Y sin que Hiccup pudiera vaticinarlo Jamie tomo el remo y con una rapidez impresionarte lo golpeo con el remo justo en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer al agua.

El ruido de su cuerpo impactando contra el agua y el silencio subsecuente a este despertaron a Jamie.

―¿Pero que hice? ―se lamentó ―Alguien… por favor… Ayudenmeeee! ―grito desesperado.

Continuara…

N. A.

Pequeño pero significativo. Como todas las cosas buenas tienen empaque pequeño… es poco, pero por eso sientes que quieres más….

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	8. El fin de la filmación

Este fic está llegando a su final. La maratónica carrera que empecé… creo que el sábado o el domingo de la semana pasada espero termine con una buena victoria en mi haber.

 **Osman** … my lord espero con impaciencia mi pago a la apuesta. Un fic una semana.

Bien aquí el antepenúltimo capítulo de Luces… Cámara…¡amor!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6 El fin de la filmación 1/2**

―Jamie… ―grito Jack apenas entrar por la puerta del hospital. Detrás de él iba su abuelo.

―Jack ―gimoteo Jamie corriendo a refugiarse entre sus brazos. ―No fue mi intensión, yo nunca… ―y se soltó a llorar amargamente. ―Lo he arruinado, ahora Hiccup no querrá volver a verme, me odia igual que todos y es mi culpa, yo…

Jack apretó más fuerte al niño contra su pecho. ―Eso no es cierto, estoy seguro que Hiccup comprenderá y…

―Pero yo no… yo no entiendo porque soy diferente al resto… será que… ¿Tampoco podre estar contigo? No quiero volver al hospital…

Jack sintió el temblor en el pequeño cuerpo de Jamie, si odiaba verlo triste, ahora se le desgarraba el alma al verlo tan asustado y perdido. Con delicadeza tomo el rostro del niño para plantarle un delicado beso en la mejilla.

Norte dio un paso al frente con el rostro rojo de la ira, ¿Quién se creía Jack Overlad Frost para besar a su nieto? Una mano lo detuvo y al ver de quien se trataba tuvo que guardarse cualquier cosa que pensar decir o hacer.

―No importa lo que pase, voy a quedarme a tu lado―aseguro Jack mirándolo a los ojos.

Jamie dio un suspiro aliviado y se recostó contra el pecho del albino.

Norte que presencio todo lo sucedido, no podía creer cuan fácil fue para Jack calmar a Jamie.

―Sin duda ese muchacho tiene mucha influencia sobre Jamie ―acoto el hombre de bata blanca, que fue en primer lugar quien paro a Norte de matar a Jack.

Nicolás asintió, había mandado llamar al médico porque no se creía capaz de controlar a Jamie si volvía a recaer, nunca por muy fuerte que fuera, físicamente hablando, podría contener a su nieto cuando se deprimía o alteraba, simplemente le era imposible.

Pero Jack, Jack lo había hecho sin el menor problema.

―Los observare un poco más, antes de dar mi veredicto― arguyo el galeno dando media vuelta. ―Y no le diga nada de mi…

― Entonces… cree que Jamie pueda…

―Bueno. Eso es algo que por ahora solo puedo intuir, como dije lo tendré bajo observación, pero…

Norte miro suplicante al psiquiatra. Lo que más deseaba era que Jamie encontrara estabilidad emocional suficiente para permanecer a su lado.

―Cualquier cosa que decida, tendrá mucho que ver con Jack Frost…

Norte asintió mirando como el medico se retiraba, unos segundos después la enfermera llamaba a los familiares de Hiccup.

Jamie respiro aliviado al escuchar que el golpe en realidad fue ligero y que no tenía más que una leve contusión.

El consuelo no le duro mucho, cuando la señorita de blanco le informo que Hiccup solo podría recibir a uno y había solicitado que fuera Jamie.

Jack acaricio los hombros del niño y los apretó suavemente.

―Ve… todo va a estar bien. ―Prometió Jack sonriéndole y dándole un suave empujón en la cadera.

Jamie camino despacio hacia la habitación de su primo, de vez en cuando se giraba para ver a Jack que desde la sala de espera lo animaba.

Una vez frente a la puerta suspiro y aun titubeante abrió la puerta.

―Jamie―dijo Hiccup feliz de que hubiera aceptado verlo. ―Por un momento temí que…

―¿Por qué? ―pregunto dejando salir grandes lagrimones. ―¿Por qué aun quieres verme después de lo que te hice?

Hiccup le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara y se sentara sobre la cama, Jamie se veía realmente tierno cuando lloraba.

Jamie obedeció un tanto dudoso.

―Lo que hiciste no puedo decir que estuvo bien…

Jamie bajo la cabeza apenado hasta que sintió los brazos fuertes de Hiccup rodearlo con cariño.

―Pero lo entiendo.

Jamie lo miro sorprendido, ¿qué quería decir con comprenderlo? ¡Lo había golpeado! ¿Qué hubiera pasado de no haberlo sacado a tiempo del agua? No quería ni pensarlo.

―Creo que nunca te dije quién es mi pareja ¿verdad?

El niño negó. Hiccup saco de entre sus ropas su cartera y de ahí una foto.

―Él, es Toothless. Es ingeniero técnico y mecánico, experto en… bueno para que te lleno de términos, simplemente te diré que es quien mantiene a todos los dragones mecánicos de la serie en funcionamiento. Es un hombre increíble y…

―¿Te vas a casar con él? ―pregunto Jamie entusiasmado.

―Sí.

―Pero… entonces yo…

―Lo he platicado con él, llevamos saliendo más tiempo del que puedas imaginarte. ―y solo para animar al niño que parecía aun triste le confeso. ―Casi desde que se filmó How to train your Dragon.

―Pero eso fue hace cinco… seis años. ―se sorprendió Jamie mientras hacía cuentas.

―Y en todo ese tiempo le he hablado de ti y sabe tu situación con detalle. Él es mayor que yo por varios años y bueno, comprende lo que significas para mí y entiende mi deseo de darte una familia.

―Entonces ¿seriamos una familia?

―Si, en toda regla. Un papa… bueno dos papas y el hijo.

Jamie comenzó a reír pensando que Hiccup a decir verdad parecía una mamá.

―Dime que lo vas a pensar. Que aún tengo la posibilidad de que aceptes―suplico apretando un poco más al niño, como si con ese gesto quisiera transmitirle todo el amor que deseaba darle, los cuidados y sobre todo su confianza en que con el tiempo mejoraría.

Jamie parpadeo varias veces sintiendo en su garganta un nudo difícil de tragar.

―¿Tu aun quieres que yo…?

―Si. Ahora más que nunca. ―y deposito un beso casto sobre sus cabellos. ―No tengas miedo Jamie, si de verdad lo que sientes por Jack es real entonces no importa cuánto tiempo pase, ese cariño solo crecerá.

Jamie se apretujo contra Hiccup. Como desearía en ese momento que su primo fuera su padre.

―Voy a pensarlo.

Hiccup quedo más que satisfecho con esa contestación, no importándole en lo más mínimo el golpe que recibió en el proceso de su petición.

&&&[…]&&&

―Solo una señal y seguiré creyendo, la que sea, la que tú quieras…―suplico esperanzado mirando fijamente al conejo de peluche. Unos segundos de silencio para terminar con un― lo sabía…

La escarcha del cristal, así como el conejo blanco que revolotearía alrededor de Jamie serían anexados digitalmente después, por tanto, Jamie tendría que hacer toda la escena intentando imaginarse al animalito. Luego vendría la toma que tenía a Peter Ramsey comiéndose la uñas y a muy poco de una arritmia.

―Woauuuu! ¿Copos? ―murmuro Jamie viendo como uno al fin aterrizaba en su naricita. ―Jack frost…―Susurro casi sin poder creerlo.

―Acaso dijo…

―Jasck Forst ―repitió Jamie buscando con la mirada de donde había provenido esas palabras.

―Lo dijo de nuevo.

Y Jamie dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a Jack, estaba más que sorprendido.

―Ese soy yo Jack Frost, ese es mi nombre…

―Alto… ¿estas escuchándome? ― Jamie asintió con la cabeza. ―¿Acaso estás viéndome?. Estás viéndome, está viéndome…―otro asentimiento.

―Yuuujuuu! ―y Jack hizo una pirueta digna de una medalla de oro.

―Tu hiciste que nevara, en mi cuarto

―Sí, y quien crees que acusa los días nevados y las tormentas y… recuerdas el otro día cuando volaste en el trineo

―Eras tú.

―Sí, era yo…

―Wooouuu!

Peter se mordía los labios con forme se iban diciendo los diálogos, Jamie parecía de verdad completamente entregado al momento y Jack, Jack era en ese momento un joven que arrancaría una que otra lagrima, pues su tormento estaba llegando a su fin, pues había conseguido aquello que busco desesperado por trecientos años. Alguien con la suficiente fe para verlo.

El director se giró para ver la expresión de las personas que presenciaban la toma, varios habían dejado de hacer sus labores para poder ver la actuación de Jack y Jamie y entonces…

Una de las ayudantes disimuladamente se secó una lagrima.

Y Peter supo que la escena fue perfecta.

―CORTE… SE QUEDA…―grito casi fuera de sí Peter. ―Eso ha sido hermoso.

Los aplausos en el set no se hicieron espera. Había sido una escena por demás memorable y enternecedora.

La conexión que demostraron sobre el set iba más allá de la actuación, era real, palpable y aunque todos parecían verla y notarla, nadie podía ni imaginar lo profunda e inconmensurable que era en realidad.

Porque a ojos de Jack estaba destinado a encontrarse con Jamie y ahora nadie lo alejaría de ese niño que era su primer amigo real, su luz.

&&&[…]&&&

―A esto solo le queda como máximo dos semanas y será historia ―comento Aster entusiasmado.

―La propaganda y las promocionales ya comenzaron a salir por televisión y a dejarse ver en espectaculares, será fantástico, la premier seguro que estar llena de miles de famosos. ― Hada sinceramente se veía encantada con la idea de la alfombra roja.

―Y ¿alguno ya tiene planeado que hará después? ―pregunto Sadman llevándose un emparedado a la boca.

Estaban por irse y mientras esperaban que los de caracterización retiraran el vestuario hablaban tranquilamente.

―Nada en particular. Supongo que buscar un nuevo papel en otra película ―respondió sin dificultad conejo.

―¿Qué creen que harán Jamie y Jack? ―cuestiono la chica. ―Porque nos guste o no, esos dos se llevaron los aplausos.

―A Jack seguro le comienzan a llover propuestas de todo tipo… ―arguyo Sadman. ―Si ya de por si el chico era cotizado, ahora lo será un más. Aunque viendo su talento, seguro que no pierden tiempo en ofrecerle un personaje en una serie. Lo interesante será saber de Jamie. El niño es demasiado bueno para su edad y para jamás haber recibido clases de actuación, ni haber participado en otros proyectos. Supongo que es de familia.

Hada rio. ―Sí, es todo un encanto.

―Sí tiene suerte comenzara a aparecer en comerciales y después… ―vaticinaba Sadman con entusiasmo.

―¡Oh! Yo creo que no tardaremos en volver a verlo interpretando otro personaje en la gran pantalla.

Los tres participantes de la conversación se giraron para ver quien dijo este último comentario encontrándose con Peter Ramsey quien les sonreía amigablemente.

―De hecho, voy a hablar con Nicolás Bennett, Jamie puede tener un gran futuro si recibe la educación adecuada. Además… y esto no es seguro… posiblemente quiera ocuparlo para un nuevo proyecto.

―Pues me temo que tendrá que hablarlo con su nuevo tutor―respondió Norte entrando a la estancia.

Peter Ramsey no supo que decir, no es que estuviera diciendo algo malo, pero…

―Jamie se va a Bretaña con su primo Hiccup― informo Norte sin tapujos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante la noticia hasta que una botella se estrelló contra el piso atrayendo todas las miradas.

―¿Cómo que Jamie se va? ―exigió saber Jack, o al menos eso era lo que él deseaba que entendiera, porque su voz apenas si fue un susurro que se perdió en el aire.

Continuara…

N. A.

Bien mil gracias a quienes leyeron de desde el inicio este fic que se actualizo sin falta a diario por una semana.

Hey, tengo trabajo, familia y amigos… así que este fic lo hice en mis horas de sueño…

Ammmm no sé cómo es que aún estoy vivo.

A si, respiro por sus comentarios.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	9. El fin de la filmación 22

Al fin el penúltimo capítulo. Es un milagro que lo terminara en tan poco tiempo. Pero siendo sinceros… no me costó mucho trabajo debido a que la trama estaba bien definida y, tanto Jack como Jamie son personajes muy dóciles cuyas actitudes son fáciles de amoldar a la historia.

De verdad no tengo palabras con que agradecer a:

 **Snaider** : es cierto lo que dice, su seudo es uno que sin duda recordaría porque soy fanático de Súper campeones y el joven emperador alemán lleva ese apellido. Perdón si no es de ahí su sobre nombre y estoy confundiendo, pero de verdad, en serio… lo juro… me hace sentir especial que me diga soy el primero.

Espero no solo ser quien lo inicio, sino quien conservé para siempre su afecto, cariño que pude dejar ver en miles de comentarios.

Jajajajaja ya hablando en serio. Si soy el primero al que le deja un comentario por capitulo, espero tener la habilidad y la imaginación suficiente para poder ser merecedor de ese esfuerzo.

 **Blackstelly** : My lady le voy a ser una propuesta… nada indecoroso (aun) después de todo, por este humilde escritor ha sacado una cuenta… por eso.

My lady. No la conozco mucho y aunque sé que le gusta este fic… pues quería preguntarle ¿Cuál es su pareja favorita? Si la conozco le hare un fic para demostrarle lo conmovido que me siento por el valor que le da a mi trabajo.

 **AdelY-sensei** : mi dulce niña. Nunca pidas perdón, el perdón solo es concedió por Dios, puedo disculparte y si eso te hace sentir mejor, aunque aclaro que no lo necesitas porque para mí, y lo digo muy enserio, es más importante saber que le he robado una sonrisa en tiempos difíciles.

Hay días en los que desearías no habernos levantado, en los que nada sale bien, o quizás en los que avanzas a marchas forzadas. Es en días como esos cuando desearías tirar la toalla y gritar "hasta aquí, no más" lastimosamente la vida no se detiene y el tiempo no perdona.

Como su amigo y escritor, lo único que puedo hacer por usted, desde este lado de la pantalla es intentar que lo que publico pueda, solo por unos minutos, sacarla de la rutina, secuestrarla de ese mundo tan ajetreado y exigente, para llevarla a un mundo en donde los sueños si pueden hacerse realidad. Un lugar en donde las penas y los conflictos nos hacen suspirar, reír y llorar de una manera muy diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados.

My lady… soy escritor de nacimiento, pero intento ser un amigo desde que leí…

"todos queremos tener muchos amigos, pero pocos se dan a la tarea de serlo"

My lady… como siempre lo he dicho. Si no tiene ganas de escribir sobre lo que le pareció el escrito, pero si para descargarse de una mala experiencia o de un día horrendo. No lo dude soy todo ojos… jijijijij

Digo voy a leer…

También puede contarme si está leyendo un libro que le gusta. Los comentarios me permiten saber de ustedes, acercarme más lo que les motiva y les ilusiona.

Quedo de usted.

Quedo de todos…

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive

 **Capítulo 6 El fin de la filmación 2/2**

―Tanto alboroto por un niño y sigue negándose a dejar de creer. Pero hay más de una forma de apagar una luz.

Jamie sintió su vida de verdad ser amenazada cuando aquel hombre, por demás bien caracterizado apareció montando el oscuro animal. Era aterrador, si ese era el Coco, rogaba nunca encontrárselo cuando estuviera solo.

Cada parte se estaba llevando a cabo de forma magistral, y muchas de las mujeres en el set casi soltaron un suspiro de ternura al ver a Jamie volando tomando de la mano de Jack.

Y el momento crucial llego. Todo dependía de como manejara Jamie la escena.

Peter durante el receso se abstuvo de darle indicaciones al niño, esperando que la inocencia y espontaneidad de Jamie hicieran la toma más real. Rogaba por haber hecho lo correcto.

Los guardianes aun débiles se oponían a Pitch intentando proteger a los niños que ellos mismo habían reunido. Jamie miro a Jack, valiente, entregado… poderos.

Entonces con la mirada llena de determinación dio un paso al frente. Quería estar con Jack, quería convertirse en su fuerza, no solo en la escena, sino también en el mundo real y eso solo lo lograría siendo también valiente y creyendo en él mismo.

―Siempre he creído en ti, pero no te tengo miedo―aseguro retándolo a que lo atacara.

Sus amigos de unieron, sin embargo, cuando la primera ola de arena negra golpeo fue la diminuta mano de Jamie quien obro el milagro de regresarle su color dorado.

Todos los demás niños, al ver esto se envalentonaron a pelear.

La batalla contra Pitch seria épica. Cada integrante llamando a sus cobayas atacaban a las pesadillas mientras los guardianes se hacían cargo del regresar al Coco a la oscuridad a la cual pertenecía.

―Corte se queda―grito Peter bajando de su butaca para ir a abrazar a Jamie. ―Eso fue magnifico. Te enfrentaste al Coco, por Jack.

Jamie enrojeció por lo evidenciado que se sentía. ―Pues…

Peter lo libero para ir a felicitar a los demás del elenco.

Jack que observo todo en primera línea rio ―A sí que…. Te enfrentaste a Pitch por mi ¡eh! ―dijo juguetón. ―¿Qué más estarías dispuesto a hacer por mí? ―cuestiono acariciando imperceptiblemente la piel del cuello del niño con sus dedos.

Jack solo lo hizo para molestarlo, nunca, ni en sus más remotos sueños pensó que aquella piel sería tan deliciosa a su tacto, que esa simple caricia lo convertiría en un adicto en busca de tener más.

Por su parte Jamie se erizo de pies a cabeza, los dedos de Jack estaban fríos, pero era un frio agradable.

Ojos azules chocaron contra otros de color avellana,

―Lo que sea… ―contesto rotundo el niño. ― yo haría por ti lo que sea…

Jack jadeo de la impresión, no se esperaba esa respuesta y cuanto menos con tanto aplomo. Su corazón latía deprisa y sus dientes por instinto mordieron su labio inferior.

Hábil como solo Jack podía ser, tomo la mano del niño y lo jalo deprisa hacia la parte trasera del set.

Tenían como quince minutos antes de que terminaran las felicitaciones y comenzaran a buscarlos.

Una vez lejos de los ojos indiscretos Jack prácticamente acorralo a Jamie contra una de las mamparas, y sin pensarlo, porque de considerarlo se arrepentiría de lo que estaba por hacer, pego su cuerpo contra el del niño en un abrazo necesitado. Su idea era hablar con Jamie hacerca de su partida, pedirle que se quedara. Sin embargo…

Jack inhalo con vehemencia, Jamie olía a caramelo.

Pasados unos segundos Jack comenzó a recuperar su cordura. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Por Dios Santo, Jamie es un niño, se recordó intentando con toda su voluntad soltar al infante.

Jamie por su parte estaba muy a gusto envuelto en la cobija de protección que eran los brazos de Jack, pero cuando el albino se separó pudo ver el miedo y el arrepentimiento en sus ojos azules.

―Jack… ―llamo tímido. El dedo de Jack sobre sus labios lo silencio.

―Jamie, lo que menos deseo es hacerte daño, por eso… yo… tengo que decirte que tu…

Jamie no comprendía, su escasa experiencia no le dejaba entender porque Jack parecía tan nervioso, incluso tan lejano… como si quisiera salir corriendo.

―¿Ya no me quieres…?―gimoteo conteniendo sus lágrimas, para Jamie esa era la única opción, tantas personas lo habían rechazado y en todas vio esa mirada de culpabilidad.

―¡Que! No… no.

Jack se quedó mudo al observar las gruesas lágrimas en los ojos del niño, su naricita y sus mejillas rojas y el leve tiritar de su cuerpo.

Jamie era un pecado. Y que lo tuviera completamente a su disposición podría considerarse su perdición.

―Jack ―gimió nuevamente sujetándose con fuerza de la sudadera azul de su personaje, porque aún estaban caracterizados.

Y entonces Jack al escucharlo decir su nombre con tanto anhelo supo que no había vuelta atrás.

Despacio deshizo la distancia entre sus rostros, el aliento a caramelo de Jamie golpeo sus sentidos enloqueciéndolo y su rijo se vio incentivado por las manitas del niño apretando la prenda con mayor apremio.

Y fue un momento mágico…

Jack por fin pudo probar aquellos labios, dulces manzanas prohibidas que degustaba con morboso placer, mordiendo, chupando, arremetiendo con lujuria.

Su lengua ansiosa toco la entrada de la otra, Jamie se estremeció al sentirla y al alejarse levemente entreabrió la boca.

Jack estaba fascinado con la estampa. Por MiM quería devorarse al niño ahí mismo. Probar al completo esa piel y sobre todo saborear aquella parte escondida entre su entrepierna que apostaba sería más dulce que el mejor néctar.

Jamie no sabía de si, simplemente se abandonó a Jack, para que tomara de él cuanto deseara. Porque Jamie deseaba saciarlo, quería pertenecerle a Jack ahora y por siempre. Y Aunque en realidad su mente no llegaba a vislumbrar que más podían hace, sabía que había más porque su cuerpo así se lo decía

―Jamie… ―Se escuchó la voz de Norte.

Jamie abrió los ojos y Jack dio un paso atrás.

Ambos jadeaban, pero de los dos, era Jamie quien tenía los labios más hinchados y rojos.

Jack paso una mano por su pelo un tanto apenado, se había lanzado contra Jamie como gato a la hierba gatera, y lo que era peor, de no haber sido porque Norte buscaba a su nieto no podía asegurar en que hubiera terminado.

―Ve. Te está buscando―alentó Jack.

Jamie asintió dispuesto a ir al encuentro de su abuelo.

―Jamie. ―llamo Jack. ―Tenemos que hablar acerca de… pues de lo que paso…

Jamie bajo la cabeza y afirmo listo para salir corriendo, seguramente estaba arrepentido de haber besado a niño. Hiccup había intentado decírselo.

Jack observo todas y cada una de las reacciones de Jamie y prácticamente leyó los tormentos de aquella pequeña cabecita y no lo dejaría ir con esa congoja, de un hábil movimiento lo tomo de la mano y con delicadeza lo beso en los labios.

―Jamás besare a nadie más que a ti. ―prometió Jack sintiendo como en su estómago revoloteaba miles de mariposas al ver a su lindo niño sonreír. ―Eres mío y yo soy tuyo…

―Te amo Jack―respondió Jamie parándose de puntitas para dejar un casto beso en los labios de Jack.

―Y yo a ti. Ahora ve o nos meteremos en un problema.

Jamie esta vez no dudo, corrió alegremente al encuentro de su abuelo, guardando muy dentro de sí la idea de que no importaba cuan grandes fueran las diferencias, Jack lo amaría para siempre.

&&&[…]&&&

―Siempre estaremos ahí, y ahora… siempre estaremos aquí ―aseguro Jack tocando el pecho del niño, sintiendo como latía su corazoncito.

Jack se levantó y a paso lento camino rumbo al trineo de Norte.

―Jack ―grito Jamie corriendo a su lado para regalarle un abrazo sincero y cariñoso.

Jack jadeo al percibir el calor de Jamie, su lindo niño lo estaba abrazando. Y entonces su rostro se transformó en ternura, porque acaba de darse cuenta que quizás esa sería la primera y única muestra de cariño que tendrían en público así que decidió disfrutarla.

El libreto solo marcaba que abrazara al niño ligeramente.

Pero Jack…

Jack se acuclillo frente a Jamie envolviéndolo entre sus brazos mientras cerraba los ojos.

―Te amo…―susurro Jack al separarse.

Jamie casi sintió a su corazón detenerse, quería tomar la mano de Jack para obligarlo a inclinarse y así robarle un beso tan intenso como el que Jack le había dado.

Pero se contuvo y dejo a Jack montarse en el trineo para terminar de esa forma con la toma y con la película.

―Me llamo Jack Frost y soy un guardián, que como lo sé… porque la luna me lo dijo. Y cuando la luna te dice algo debes creerle…

Las luces del set se apagaron por un minuto y por un minuto el silencio reino…

―Corte… se queda ― fue la firme orden de Peter que dio la señal para que las luces se encendieran.

Miles de felicitaciones se dejaron escuchar, después de todo acababa de terminar por filmarse Rise of The Guardians.

Jack se quedó callando, sus ojos se mantenían firmemente clavados en los de Jamie, quien no se había movido.

Jack podía sentir el desasosiego del niño. ¿Qué pasaría con ellos a partir de ahora?

Jack deseaba permanecer al lado de Jamie pero…

Peter lo abrazo efusivamente sacándolo de sus pensamientos y arrastrándolo directamente al centro de la algarabía. Los tramoyistas, encargados de vestuario, maquillistas… hasta los de seguridad lo felicitaban por el gran trabajo realizado.

Jack lo único que deseaba era estar con Jamie.

―Felicidades Jack―escucho decir a una dulce vocecita que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

―Felicidades para ti también Jamie― devolvió la felicitación sonriendo para su luz, y sin poder contenerse lo tomo de las axilas para elevarlo hasta su altura y estrecharlo con fuerza.

Varios suspiros se escucharon y muchos… ―Son una ternura― de parte de las mujeres presentes.

Norte carraspeo con la garganta para atraer la atención de ambos pues si no fuera porque su nieto era un muy joven casi podría apostar a que leía en las miradas de ambos el deseo de besarse.

Jack salió del trance en que se había sumergido al tener a Jamie tan cerca y con un poco de pena lo entrego a su abuelo el cual se lo pedía con las manos extendidas.

Jamie por su parte se aferró a la sudadera de Jack, antes de mirar los ojos azules de Jack que le transmitían tranquilidad.

―A estas alturas solo me queda darles las gracias por un excelente trabajo―hablo Peter subiéndose en una de las sillas atrayendo la atención de los presentes y para poder estar a la vista de todos. ―El día de la premier se decidirá en cuanto estén hechos lo últimos arreglos digitales. Y la cena de celebración esta programada para pasado mañana. Espero contar con la presencia de todos ustedes.

Y ahí quedo… el sueño había sido terminado.

La ultima toma estaba grabada….

El trabajo se había concluido… Al igual que su tiempo juntos…

Mientras el set se iba quedando vacío Jamie solo podía ver como Jack intentaba por todos los medios dejar de lado las cordialidades, lo que no estaba logrando pues eran muchos los que deseaban su atención.

―Tenemos que irnos―acoto Nicolás tomando la mano de su nieto y jalándolo hacia la salida.

Jamie apretó los labios, no quería irse… no quería apartarse de Jack porque estaba seguro de que no lo volvería a ver.

―Jamie… se hace tarde― apremio el hombre mayor jalando con fuerza controlada al niño.

Jamie asintió, sus ojitos avellana dejaron salir saladas lagrimas que rodaron por sus tiernas mejillas mientras caminaba rumbo al estacionamiento en donde tomaría un auto que lo alejaría de Jack.

Durante el trayecto no dejo de mirar por la ventana evitando que su abuelo notara como lloraba en silencio.

Hiccup le había pedido que lo pensara… y la verdad se moría de ganas por llevar esa vida que su primo le ofrecía peor…

―No voy a renunciar a Jack. ―dijo con firmeza.

Continuara…

N. A

Mañana espero poder subir el final… y entonces bailare la danza de la victoria…

Osman-kun quiero ir a ver a David Garret!


	10. Desición

Al fin el fin….

Espero que sea de su agrado y perdón por la espera…

Atte: _Ciel Phantomhive_.

 **Capítulo 7 Decisión.**

Mientras caminaba por los aglomerados pasillos del centro Jack no podía dejar de pensar en Jamie. Beso al niño y juro que no lo haría con nadie más, pero…

¿En que estaba pensando cuando prometió tal cosa?

Jamie apenas tenía ocho años y durante el resto de su vida conocería miles de personas que poco a poco se irán haciendo un espacio en su corazón y entonces ¿Qué?… Jack solo quedaría relegado en el olvido como un recuerdo más… solo eso, un episodio en su memoria que quizás no evocaría con el mismo sentimiento, pues al crecer cabía la posibilidad de que pensara en él, no como alguien que lo aprecio de verdad, sino como un aprovechado de su minusvalía emocional.

Jack dio un suspiro y se dejó caer en la primera banca que encontró, sinceramente preocupado porque sus sentimientos por el castaño iban mucho más allá de lo que deseaba admitir. Lo tenía bien metido en su corazón, en sus pensamientos, en su alma.

Sin darse cuenta le había permitido adueñarse de todo con sus brillantes sonrisas, se prendo de él con su fuerza y voluntad, con su inocencia y bondad.

Jack dio un suspiro, la solución al problema era fácil y razonable. Lo correcto era dejar de ver a Jamie… situación del todo sencilla si tomaba en cuenta la llamada de Hiccup a su casa la noche anterior.

Jack se sorprendió de escuchar la voz del amado primo de Jamie. Después del saludo de cortesía Hiccup no tuvo reparo en contarle con puntos y comas su plática con Jamie y sobre la petición que le hizo su primito.

Y Jack entendía, quizás demasiado bien, lo que Hiccup deseaba hacer, lo que deseaba darle a Jamie y, siendo realistas sí se quedaba lo único bueno sería que podrían verse a diario pero…

¿Quién era él para impedirle al niño rehacer su vida con quien de verdad lo estimaba y quería lo mejor para él? lo extrañaría, pero…

—Lo mejor es que Jamie se vaya… —murmuro para sí, muy seguro de su decisión.

—¿Pero que tenemos aquí?

Jack se giró para toparse con un hombre alto de cabello castaños oscuro que le sonreía de forma desinhibida.

—La preocupación no encaja en un rostro tan bello —dijo él mientras se relamía los labios.

—Pues si me invitas unos tragos puede que mejore mi ánimo—contesto Jack coqueto.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a tomar la invitación de cualquiera para pasar el rato que ni siquiera lo medito.

El hombre le sonrió contento y con gesto caballeroso dijo.

—Escoge el lugar yo pago.

Jack asintió satisfecho de la respuesta, se puso de pie y se encamino hacia el mejor bar que conocía sin darse cuenta que a unos metros de él un chiquillo acaba de pararse en seco mientras de sus ojitos color avellana brotaban gruesas lágrimas de decepción al haber presenciado su actitud.

&&&[…]&&&

—Jamie… —llamo Norte al darle alcance a su nieto.

Cuando entraron a la plaza Jamie estaba tan entusiasmado que corría mirando todo a su alrededor, estaba feliz porque Michael le había telefoneado muy temprano para invitarlo a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jack que se llevaría a cabo dentro de tres días y que por casualidad del destino caía el mismo día del prestreno de Rise of the Guardians.

Jamie desde entonces se puso imperativo pensando en que podía regalarle. Gracias a la filmación tenía dinero para poder darle algo que valiera la pena.

Norte de buena gana lo seguía calmadamente hasta que, sin razón aparente Jamie salió disparado rumbo al centro de la plaza. Nicolás pensó que quizás ya había elegido algo, así que no entendía por qué ahora el niño lloraba tan amargamente hecho ovillo.

—Vamos a la casa abuelito—pidió Jamie entre gimoteos apenas tenerlo a su alcance, mientras se sujetaba con fuerza del pantalón de Norte.

Sin preguntar nada tomo al niño en brazos y lo saco de ahí.

Durante todo el trayecto a la casa Jamie no paro de llorar ni un solo segundo y Norte no sabía cómo calmarlo o incluso como hacer que le dijera el porqué de su llanto. Así que apenas llegar a casa llamo a la única persona capaz de sonsacar algo de información al niño.

Hiccup contesto de inmediato y Nicolás a trompicones le puso al tanto de lo que sabía.

—Dale el teléfono a Jamie —pidió y en su voz se notaba lo preocupado que estaba por el pequeño.

Nicolás subió al cuarto, toco a la puerta, nadie contesto, y no lo dudo en abrir la puerta.

El teléfono cayó al suelo y mientras Nicolás miraba atónito como Jamie mantenía escaso equilibrio en el borde de la ventana.

—¿Abuelo que está pasando? ¡Jamie! ¡Jamie! ¡Maldición, alguien que me conteste! —salía la voz por el teléfono ahora completamente olvidado en la alfombra.

—Jamie, hijo… —nombro Norte dando un paso en dirección al niño.

—Pensé que él era sincero, que…—dijo Jamie dejando salir más lágrimas. —yo estaba dispuesto a darle todo de mí. Yo…

Nicolás jadeo de la impresión cuando sin titubeos soltó el marco para dejarse caer al vacío.

—¡JAMIE!—grito Norte desapareciendo la distancia que lo separaba, arrojándose sin pensarlo para atrapar al niño por muy poco.

Aun temblando logro devolver dentro de la habitación mientras lo apretaba contra él. Nicolás lloraba aferrándose al pequeño cuerpo de Jamie quien también gimoteaba.

—¡¿Por qué?! —grito dolido. —¿Qué te hizo pensar que saltar era una buena idea? —cuestiono dolido de ver que no podía hacer nada contra la tristeza que experimentaba su nieto a tan corta edad.

—No quiero vivir si puedo hacer daño a quien más quiero… —no dijo nada más, se quedó callado.

Norte puso al niño en la cama y levanto el teléfono, se escuchaba la respiración de Hiccup, quizás había deducido lo que estaba pasando y esperaba por noticias.

—Hiccup.

—Abuelo, ¡Oh! gracias al cielo… ¿qué paso? —exijo saber Hiccup completamente alterado.

—Habla con Jamie por favor…—suplico luego le tendió el teléfono al niño.

—¿Hiccup? —murmuro Jamie temeroso.

—Hola Jamie…

Nicolás salió de la habitación para darle privacidad al chico y de esa manera se sintiera en confianza de contarle todo a Hiccup, eso sí, se quedó parado junto a la puerta escuchando los murmullos, muy atento a cualquier silencio demasiado largo.

Tres horas estuvo ahí esperando, rezando porque el final de la conversación diera buenos resultados. La llamada le saldría en extremo cara, pero eso era último que le importo.

La puerta se abrió con suavidad y hasta entonces Norte respiro aliviado.

—Mañana por la mañana Hiccup estará aquí para recogerme—informo Jamie sin poder ocultar sus ojitos irritados mientras se sorbía la nariz.

—¿Estás seguro? —Norte se arrodillo para mirarlo de frente.

—Hiccup dice que va a cuidarme hasta que me sienta mejor, que no va a permitir que vuelva al hospital. Y que… no dejara que nadie sepa que yo…

Nicolás asintió al comprender, Hiccup no dejaría que nadie supiera que Jamie había intentado suicidarse porque sin duda lo encerrarían de por vida.

—Empaquemos tus cosas.

&&&[…]&&&

Jack miro por última vez la casa. Había estado tocando el timbre desde hace media hora sin que nadie abriera.

Tal vez Norte decidió llevar a Jamie de paseo.

Estaba algo desilusionado, había ido con el fin de invitar personalmente a Jamie a su fiesta de cumpleaños y no es que precisamente él deseara una, pero siendo una persona pública y habiendo coincidido con la premier de la película, Michael su representante y Peter el director, decidieron celebrarlo en grande.

Gente de la prensa, patrocinadores y muchas, pero muchas personas famosas se darían cita para el evento. Jack hubiera con gusto cancelado la celebración con tal de pasar su cumpleaños única y exclusivamente con Jamie. Podría invitarlo a un parque de diversiones o al cine… pero ya que tenía que estar presente pues quería al menos tener cerca a alguien que verdad le importaba.

Jack dio un suspiro y sin más se alejó caminando, lo intentaría por la tarde.

Ese mismo día Michael lo mantuvo ocupado hasta muy altas horas de la noche, entre el atuendo que utilizaría y la lista interminable de nombres y rostros que debía aprenderse para que cuando lo saludaran pudiera responder correctamente no tuvo oportunidad de regresar a casa de Jamie, pero se prometió intentarlo temprano en la mañana.

Jack se levantó por primea vez, desde que se convirtió en actor, a las siete de la mañana. A las nueve Michael acudiría a recogerlo y todo el día ya lo tenía agendado con miles de pendientes, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar la invitación al único que deseaba estuviera presente en esa fecha especial.

Casi jadeando llego a la casa de Jamie pero esta vez no se dirigió a la puerta principal, sino al enrejado del lado izquierdo por donde podía trepar hasta la ventana de Jamie.

Con agilidad subió y sus ojos se negaron a dar por verídico aquel cuarto completamente vacío que tenía delante.

Con suavidad abrió la ventana que cedió permitiéndole el paso.

Pero apenas poner un pie dentro de la casa la puerta de la recamara se abrió. Norte lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido desde ahí.

—¿Que buscas Jack? —pregunto con tono distante y un tanto amenazador.

—¡Ehmm! Pues quería ver a Jamie.

—Él no está. Ni estará.

—¿Por qué? ¿Hiccup ha regresado? ¿a qué hora lo puedo encontrar? No importa que sea tarde.

Norte sonrió ladino apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta antes de decir.

—No podrás encontrarlo a ninguna hora porque se fue…

Jack no lo podía creer, simplemente no era posible que Jamie se hubiera marchado sin despedirse, sin siquiera haberle regalado una última sonrisa. Jack pensó que era importante en la vida de Jamie, que el niño sentía por él quizás la mitad de lo que Jack albergaba en su corazón por el pequeño castaño.

O tal vez…

—¿Hiccup se lo llevo a la fuerza? —rumio considerando realmente ir a buscar hasta el fin del mundo al entrenador de dragones y congelarle lo que más le doliera.

—Hiccup no tuvo que forzar a mi nieto, Jamie se fue por voluntad propia.

—Pero entonces…

—Luego entonces, deberías olvidarte de él.

—Pero ¿Por qué? Yo no…

—Porque Jamie no quiere saber nada de ti. —dijo señalando al muchacho con el dedo e ir subiendo el tono de su voz. —Porque eres un mentiroso desvergonzado y un maldito pedófilo que ni siquiera note tenía la vista puesta en mi niño. Te aprovechaste de su condición, pero mira que Dios es grande y no permitirá que te salgas con la tuya. Y será mejor que te largues antes de que llame a la policía y te acuse de allanamiento de morada.

—¡Yo no me aproveche de Jamie! No es nada de lo usted dice, él es…

—Él es uno más en tu haber… uno de tantos con los que disfrutarías o quizás, deseabas probar algo nuevo.

—¿De qué está hablando? De dónde saca que prácticamente soy un vividor, nunca le haría daño a Jamie.

—¡Ah! Entonces… ¿era tu pariente el tipo ese con el que aceptaste ir a un bar el día antes de ayer? Discúlpame por ser un mal pensado…—y dejo el sarcasmo muy plasmado en cada palabra.

Jack palideció de pronto, ellos… ellos lo habían visto. En realidad, Jack había aceptado por mera costumbre porque mientras caminaban rumbo al bar el albino simplemente se disculpó y se marchó de ahí molesto, porque sin quererlo su cabeza había pensado.

"Jamás permitiré que Jamie entre a un lugar como este, es tan lindo que seguramente todos se le abalanzarían apenas verlo."

Jamie lo tenía completamente embelesado. Lo cautivo de tal forma que cada acción o pensamiento en la vida de Jack, le gustara o no, lo incluía.

—Estoy esperando por una respuesta…—acoto Nicolás.

Jack dio un brinco regresando de golpe de sus pensamientos debido a su voz. ¿Qué podía responder? Seguramente el mayor ya había leído en sus reacciones que sabía de lo que estaba hablando y, sobre todo, que eran correctas sus deducciones.

Jack no podía negar que era cierto, pero también lo era que eso fue antes de conocer a Jamie, además no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, jamás paso de una salida, ni se permitió propasar la línea de lo moralmente correcto.

—Yo le prometí que jamás besaría a nadie más que a él.

—Una promesa vacía, ¿por qué no me vas a decir que tú y tu amigo solo se tomaron de las manos?

Jack afilo la mirada. —No soy un promiscuo.

—Pues lo demuestras muy mal. Y te repito que tu presencia no es ni necesaria, ni bien recibida.

Jack resoplo indignado.

—No voy a rendirme.

—Pues te sugiero que lo hagas porque no quieres ver molesto a un Haddock y menos a Hiccup —rio con sorna.

Jack salió de la casa a paso rápido, sentía su corazón golpear desesperado contra su caja torácica, no sabía qué hacer, a quien recurrir, sus sentimientos y emociones se disparaban como fuegos artificiales que explotan en miles de colores en diferentes direcciones.

No tenía un padre al cual pedir consejo, una madre que le prestara su regazo para llorar, ni siquiera un amigo con el cual desahogarse, estaba solo… siempre lo estuvo, pero ahora lo sentía aún más marcado, mas lacerante.

De que le servía tanta fama, tanto dinero, tanta alabanza si al final no poseía la única cosa que de verdad anhelaba.

—Jamie… —musito dolido.

Este era el final, jamás volvería a verlo y se ahogaría en el único recuerdo de aquellos labios con sabor a caramelo.

Cuando llego a casa Michael lo esperaba. En los ojos de su representante se notaba el velo de preocupación sincera debido a la tristeza que Jack demostraba.

Así que cuando Michael le tendió el sobre color naranja se sintió realmente culpable de atormentar más a Jack.

Jack tomo el sobre y de inmediato identifico la letra de Jamie. Con los dedos temblorosos abrió la carta para leer.

 _ **Para Jack Frost.**_

 _ **Hola Jack, espero que esta carta te sea entregada un poco después de tu cumpleaños para que de esa forma no arruine el gran festejo que Michael y Peter están planeando para ti.**_

 _ **Todos te quieren, eres de esas personas que con tan solo mirarlas te hacen sonreír.**_

 _ **Siempre te admire, aun antes de conocernos directamente. Al compartir tanto contigo, por un segundo me ilusione de que yo podía llegar a ser tan especial para ti como tú lo eras para mí, pero me equivoque…**_

 _ **No estoy molesto contigo; no tendría porque, después de todo solo soy un niño inexperto e infantil que jamás lograra llenar tu vida, por lo menos no ahora.**_

 _ **Solo quiero que sepas que adonde quiera que esté siempre pediré por tu felicidad. Jack quiero que sonrías por siempre.**_

 _ **Y no debes preocuparte más por mí, Hiccup es muy listo, fuerte y cariñoso. Aun no conozco a su pareja, pero confió en que si mi primo lo escogió para compartir su vida es porque es una buena persona.**_

 _ **Quizás algún día nos volvamos a ver, y espero que para entonces veas en mi a una gran persona, voy a esforzarme por salir a delante, por convertirme en alguien digno de aspirar a tu cariño.**_

 _ **Gracias por todo lo que diste. Por las incontables alegrías y sueños.**_

 _ **Tuyo por siempre.**_

 _ **Jamie Bennett.**_

Jack enjugo la lagrima que aquella carta le arrebato, sus ojos se posaron en la ventana por la que ahora entraba la luz del medio día.

―Espero que tengas una vida normal, feliz y la familia que siempre deseaste…―murmuro apretando las manos en puños.

Por esta vez lo dejaría marchar reconociendo que era lo mejor porque Jack quería creer que este no era un adiós, sino un hasta luego, su amor había llegado demasiado temprano y parte de demostrar que era real consistía en esperar a que Jamie madurara.

―Michael, date prisa que vamos retrasados para la entrevista ―apremio Jack a su representante tomando su chaqueta.

Michael asintió y siguió al joven fuera del departamento.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos Jack se prometió cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Jamie, no besaría a nadie más, así que cuando se volvieran a ver su niño le debería una buena cantidad. Confiaría que lejos de borrarse de su memoria, ese amor que nació durante la filmación de una película llena de magia, sobreviviría al tiempo.

―¡Ah! Michael ―Llamo a su representante quien lo observaba expectante por su indicación. ―Jamie Bennet se fue a vivir con su primo, Hiccup Haddock. ¿supongo que lo conoces? ―el representante asintió. ―Pues bien, quiero saber si Jamie entra a cualquier escuela de actuación, si hace comerciales o hasta si es considerado para un papel secundario en alguna película o serie. ―como le dijo a Nicolás, no se rendiría, volvería a tener a Jamie entre sus brazos como aquella tarde de filmación tras bastidores.

Michael asintió. No preguntaría nada, no era necesario, conocía lo suficiente a Jack para saber la clase se sentimiento que tenía por el niño.

De hecho, lo supo desde el principio, desde que esos ojos de color avellana con destellos dorados se cruzaron con los azul helado de su representado en el set de filmación. Por eso recomendó a Jamie, por eso insistió en que fuera él y solo él quien ocupara el papel de la última luz.

Michael apreciaba sincera y desinteresadamente a Jack por eso para él nunca fue un impedimento el hecho de que Jack sintiera aprecio por un pequeño, cuanto menos porque Jamie sentía lo mismo.

Así que una vez más pondría de su parte para que Jack fuer feliz. Cuidaría de Jamie Bennett desde las sombras garantizando de esta manera que Jack y Jamie volvieran a encontrarse en un mejor momento.

Fin.

N. A.

Estoy considerando un epilogo, pero eso dependerá de cuantos comentarios reciba, ¿Por qué? Pues porque a mi parecer creo que ha quedado bien con este final abierto.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


	11. Epílogo

N. A.

Bien, he pensado en hacer una segunda parte, digo después de este epilogo… bueno primero lean y luego me dan su opinión.

En fin, mi propuesta es que si tiene alguna serie, una película en la que crean que estos dos pueden aparecer pues les agradecería que me la recomienden.

Obviamente si no la conozco me pondré en contacto para que me explique a grandes rasgos de que va la trama o si me la puede poner en el comentario pues de perlas.

Nos leemos…

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.

.

.

 **Epílogo**

Jamie miro el gran edificio departamental en el que ahora viviría. Su pequeño cuerpo tembló, todo a su alrededor era completamente nuevo, desde la gran cantidad de personas que caminaban presurosas por la acera hasta el ruido de los autos que circulaban la avenida y que doblaba, o triplicaba el transito al que estaba acostumbrado.

—Todo va a estar bien —murmuro Hiccup contra su oído mientras que sus manos apretaban los delgados hombros del niño. —No importa lo difícil que sea, siempre voy a estar aquí para ti. Confía en mí, para que con el tiempo confíes en ti mismo.

Jamie asintió y con paso vacilante entro al edificio, con forme avanzaban Hiccup lo presento a portero y los de seguridad.

Lo emocionaba y asustaba todo al mismo tiempo, pero sin duda lo que hizo a sus mejillas colorearse y sus ojos brillar de alegría fue el hecho de escucharlo decir:

—Quiero que conozcan a Jamie, mi hijo.

Jamie sentía que el mundo no podía haberle sonreído de una manera más afable y fabulosa. No solo iba a tener una familia, sino al mejor padre del mundo.

Mientras subían en el ascensor al piso que les correspondía Jamie no pudo evitar abrazar a Hiccup, para demostrarle de esa forma su felicidad, su agradecimiento y su amor.

Hiccup respondió el abrazo con una sonrisa, prometiéndose esforzarse por arrancar más de aquellas hermosas expresiones en el que ahora en adelante era su hijo.

Las puertas se abrieron en el piso veintitrés, en menos de unos cuantos pasos deshicieron la distancia al departamento y entonces Jamie contuvo el aliento. Estaba a punto de conocer a Toothless la pareja de su ahora papá.

—No tengas miedo, él te va a adorar—aseguro Hiccup abriendo ante los aterrorizados ojos de Jamie la puerta.

Lo primero que Jamie vio lo dejo casi sin aliento, el lugar era hermoso, la sala estaba decorada de tal manera que los colores otoñales predominaban dando un aire de calidez. Incluso tenían una pequeña chimenea.

—Hiccup —llamaron desde más a dentro y Jamie no pudo evitar esconderse detrás de su prim… de su padre, pues la voz gruesa y varonil le intimido. Nunca en su vida había escuchado una voz como aquella, potente, firme pero con un timbre tan bien controlado que parecía dejar implícito su estado de ánimo.

—Toothless, he vuelto —respondió Hiccup sonriente.

Jamie solo tuvo un segundo antes de tener delante de si a un hombre alto de cuerpo excelsamente trabajado y de ojos color verde toxico que lo miraba penetrante.

El niño gimió levemente ante el asombro para resguardarse detrás de Hiccup.

—Es un lindura —afirmo el pelinegro mirando feliz a su pareja para inmediatamente después acuclillarse y así poder estar a la altura del niño. —Con que tú eres Jamie.

Hiccup dio un suave apretón a la mano del niño y este entendió que debía dejar de lado su timidez para hablar con quién sería su otro padre.

Jamie asomo su cabecita para asentir. Y en ese instante el corazón de Toothless dio cabriolas con un nuevo sentimiento naciendo en él. Jamie era no solo lindo sino perfecto, tenía el mismo rico color castaño de Hiccup, se podía notar a leguas que era su pariente pero a diferencia de su pareja tenía unos exquisitos ojos color avellana que lo cautivaron.

¿Y ese iba a ser su hijo?… ¡Dioses! Le habían obsequiado al niño más lindo del mundo. Y ahora con ese amor de padre naciendo en él sentía que podría matar a cualquiera que se acercara demasiado a su pequeño niño.

Su niño…

Jamie regreso a su escondite detrás de Hiccup al ver tantas emociones en los ojos verdes, y se aferró aún más a él cuando vio aquella sonrisa grande… enorme que se formó en sus labios.

Lo que sin duda no previo fue que Toothless lo tomara de la cintura para elevarlo por los aires mientras le dada vueltas gritando. —Ya soy padre. Ya soy padre. —Y terminar con un abrazo suave.

Jamie aprecio cada movimiento, pero por sobre todo cuando aquellos musculados brazos lo apresaron de manera tan delicada que casi sintió ser de la porcelana más fina. Percibiendo diminuto su cuerpo al ser estrechado contra el pecho cuadrado y duro del pelinegro.

—Hueles a bien— murmuro Jamie percibiendo el aroma a maderas que desprendía la colonia del pelinegro.

—Por supuesto que huelo bien, debo hacerlo porque de lo contrario ni tu ni tu PADRE —y recalco la palabra mirando a Hiccup y haciéndolo ruborizar. —querrán abrazarme.

Hiccup rio antes de unirse a la estampa abrazando también a Jamie y en el proceso a Toothless.

Con forme el tiempo pasaba Jamie comenzó a tomarle cariño a Toothless de tal forma que pronto no tuvo ningún reparo en llamarlo papá, ese día el pelinegro sintió que mundo por fin estaba completo, que tenía la familia que siempre deseo.

Amaba a Hiccup, su adorado esposo, con todo su corazón y ahora también a Jamie, más que tierno y lindo hijo.

Por eso, ese día de su tercer año juntos Toothless jamás pensó que tener nuevos vecinos le complicaría la vida.

Era de tarde y regresa de recoger a Jamie del colegio, ahora su niño contaba con trece años pero seguía teniendo aquel aire inocente que a sus ojos lo convertía en el ser más adorable del planeta. Como buen padre conocía a todos los amigos de su hijo, a los padres de estos, en donde vivían y alguno que otro dato irrelevante como, si tenían algún antecedente penal, o parientes con gustos extravagantes. Pero todo eso solo por mera precaución.

—Mira papá —grito Jamie al ver el camino de mudanzas.

—Parece que tendremos nuevos vecinos —argumento Toothless haciéndose una nota mental sobre investiga… conocer un poco a los vecinos antes de dejar que Jamie confraternizara con ellos. sin embargo, sus planes se vieron boicoteados cuando un chiquillo salio a toda prisa con un balón en las manos.

Ambos niños se quedaron mirando. Jamie con su timidez natural se acercó imperceptiblemente a Toothless quien no tardo en activar su faceta de padre sobre protector modo 1.

—Hola —saludo el niño con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. —Me llamo Andy y a partir de hoy mi familia vivirá en este edificio. ¿En qué piso vives tú?

—En el veintitrés —respondió Jamie

—Entonces seremos vecinos, nosotros nos alojaremos en el veintidós.

—¡Andy! —se escuchó que llamaba al chico. —¡Andy!

Y esta vez tanto Toothless como Jamie pudieron ver que quien lo llamaba era un joven de uno diecisiete o dieciocho años de pelo castaño claro, casi miel y ojos azules.

—Buenas tardes, Andrew Davis, un gusto conocerlos—se presentó muy educamente al tiempo en que le tendía la mano a Toothless, y luego a Jamie.

—Toothless Cadwalader y este es mi hijo Jamie, el gusto es nuestro.

—Mamá dice que vayas a terminar con lo que te encargo antes de salir a jugar —dijo a su hermanito sin retirar la vista de Jamie.

El niño bufo bajito antes de volver a entrar.

—Jamie —llamo el menor de los Davis —¿crees que mañana puedas acompañarme a la escuela? Es que, el uniforme que me compraron es igual al tuyo, así que supongo que iremos al mismo y…

—Sí, salgo a las ocho.

—Bien, te espero entonces —respondió agitando la mano en forma de despedida.

—Espero que tú y Andy sean buenos amigos.

Jamie asintió con una sincera sonrisa que cautivo al joven.

Toothless gruño bajo, elevo su ceja antes de disimuladamente colocarse delante de su hijo. Hacía poco que tenía a Jamie y no permitiría que nadie se lo quitara. Menos ese muchacho que de verdad parecía haberse prendado de su lindo niño.

—Si quieren puedo acompañarlos mañana… —ofreció el muchacho sonriéndole al niño.

—No es necesario —corto tajante Toothless, — todos los días voy a dejar a Jamie al colegio —dijo afilando la mirada en una clara advertencia.

Sin esperar respuesta entro al edificio a un palmo de tomar a su hijo cargarlo para alejarse lo más rápido posible de ese asalta cunas. De ahora en más, Jamie comenzaría a llamar más la atención, pronto tendría pretendientes, tanto hombres como mujeres y...

¡Cielos! no quiero tener que volver a pelear como cuando conocí a Hiccup y todos deseaban abalanzarse sobre él, pensó el pelinegro mirando a Jamie que con sonrisa en los labios lo seguía contándole su día en la escuela. Era tan lindo, tierno, adorable… cualquier palabra seria poco al destello, a la luz que su hijito desprendía.

—Ya llegamos—se anunció fuerte Toothless apenas entrar por la puerta.

—¡Ah! Qué bueno —respondió Hiccup saliendo a su encuentro e inmediatamente Toothless noto la preocupación dibujada en el rostro de su pareja.

—Hiccup… —nombro tomando su mano.

—No es nada grave—acoto mostrando un sobre que le tendió a su hijo. — Jamie… te están ofreciendo la oportunidad de aparecer en un episodio de una serie.

Jamie se quedó mirando la carta, llevaba tres años lejos de las cámaras y durante ese tiempo había logrado grandes cosas, entre ellas la más significativa era su vida estudiantil que se desarrollaba sin problemas ya sin medicamentos o médicos de por medio. Y quizás…

—Decidas lo que decidas sabes que estaremos ahí para ti…

Jamie tomo el sobre y lo miro detenidamente.

—Voy a pensarlo —respondió tomando rumbo hacia su habitación.

—Y bien… ¿Qué fue lo que no le dijiste? —cuestiono Toothless

Hiccup le sonrio tristemente antes de abrazarse a él y confesar. —Que Jack también fue convocado para dicho proyecto.

Toothless asintió con la cabeza. El pelinegro sabia la historia de su hijo con aquel muchacho, sobre todo la forma nada agradable de como terminaron las cosas pero lejos de lo que cualquiera pensaría, el pelinegro estaba de parte de Jack, ¿Por qué? Pues porque lo había investigado a conciencia, se empeñó en encontrar algo turbio, rumores o hasta algún secreto oscuro, nada el muchacho estaba limpio.

Es más, en cada rueda de prensa cuando se mencionaba el tema de su soltería Jack siempre sonreía diciendo que él ya tenía una persona especial a la que le había prometido no besar a nadie más.

Muchos se reían pensando que era una forma de sacarse a sus muchas admiradoras y ganarse más debido a su fidelidad. Toothless también lo pensó, pero fu antes de saber de boca del mismo Jamie y solo como mero comentario que la promesa fue dirigida a él.

En pocas palabras, Jack mantenía una promesa de la cual no tenía ni idea de si sería recompensada. Y eso para el pelinegro hablaba del enorme amor que le tenía a Jamie, de lo entregado que estaba a ese cariño que nació sobre un plato de filmación.

Y ahora el destino deseaba volver a reunirlos.

¡Ah! Las vueltas que da la vida.

—Espero que acepte—susurro Toothless e Hiccup lo miro un tanto molesto. —Hay algo que debo decirte con respecto a Jack…

Se dice que cuando nacemos un hilo rojo aparece en nuestro dedo meñique y que este está atado al otro extremo a la persona que es nuestro destino, que no importa cuánto se estire jamás se romperá.

Quizás Jamie y Jack estaban atados de esa manera por eso la vida se empeñaba en juntarlos.

Fin.

N. A.

 **ACLARACION!**

Para quien **NO** lo pesco, los vecinos son Andy Davis de Toys story, bueno lo pensé y dije, como que no pudo haber crecido tanto en los 3 años que se tomaron entre película y película, por eso puse a Andy chiquito, de las primeras dos temporadas y propuse a un hermano mayor que sería el de la tercera película.

Hasta ahí… nos leemos en su continuación si es que tengo un buen número de comentarios y si hay buenas recomendaciones.

Atte: Ciel Phantomhive.


End file.
